


Can Endbringers be Dummy Thicc? [CYOA 1 Endbringer SI] + [Eldritch Revelation CYOA]

by KneePulse



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: CYOA, Endbringer!SI, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance(maybe), dummy THICC, eldritch horror, more tags to be added soon!, partial-crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneePulse/pseuds/KneePulse
Summary: The SI is a Friendbringer who is also a Thiccbringer. Also, she rides atop an eldritch abomination.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	1. Enter the Endbringer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Worm is owned by Wildbow. This fanfiction is a creative outlet, and is completely non-profit.
> 
> This will be my first time posting fanfiction so please be gentle.
> 
> Foreword:
> 
> This Fanfic was originally posted in Spacebattles, but I decided to move it here and to two other sites for more literary freedom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The SI is a Friendbringer who is also a Thiccbringer. Also, she rides atop an eldritch abomination.
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> Worm is owned by Wildbow. This fanfiction is a creative outlet, and is completely non-profit.
> 
> This will be my first time posting fanfiction so please be gentle. Also, please feel free to point out any grammatical errors!
> 
> Foreword:
> 
> This Fanfic was originally posted on SB, but I decided to move it here and to two other sites for more literary freedom!

Boredom is an incredibly deadly state of mind. It can cause humans to do terrible things just to quell the sense of being idle for too long. On the other side of the spectrum, it could cause grievous amounts of self-harm. In my case, it was more of performing an action that would lead to unforeseen consequences. That is if one considered filling out multiple Choose-Your-Own-Adventure sheets to be dangerous. You see, for a twenty-two-year-old college student who had nothing to do except eat, sleep, swim, and play video games, the same old routine brought about an increasing sense of boredom.

So, there I was, seated on my La-Z-Boy rocking chair near the corner of my spacious air-conditioned room. Swaying idly as I typed away in front of my computer. Sometimes my feet would touch the ground and the feeling of the cold wooden floor would distract me from my current goal. Which was figuring out which powers to choose from Worm CYOA 5’s rather limited list of Endbringer abilities. A disappointed expression landing on my darkened features as I clicked away.

Most of the powers that were listed did not appeal to me simply because said powers were already being used by other Endbringers. That being said, gravity, illusions, summoning, sandbox, and elementalism forms aside from Hydrokinesis were the only options. The aforementioned options made me want to roll my eyes, simply because they didn’t appeal to my personality. Neither did they advance my ideas for what I had imagined.

So, I went to look for other options. Opening a new tab and searching for other Worm CYOA’s. I used Worm CYOA 1 as a base for what I had planned. I simply chose my nature of entry and the difficulty setting I wanted before skipping the entirety of the power options. I then browsed the list of companions and decided on one that I liked. They would play an interesting role in my metaphorical “adventure”. I was already breaking the rules by planning to choose a second CYOA, so why not bend them a little bit more. Finally, I chose a few perks and took a penalty in points due to adding a different CYOA into the mix.

I smile for a moment, knitting my fingers together in front of my face. Half of my points used, the other half removed as a penalty, and no powers taken. It would most likely be the first Endbringer CYOA that broke the rules to take a companion and use a second CYOA. Moving my hands back to my keyboard and mouse, I yawned slightly as I began my search.

Tabbing out of Microsoft Word and back into google chrome for the nth, I opened a new tab and clicked my bookmark for r/makeyourchoice. It was time to choose the “addition” to my rather lengthy hypothetical adventure. The “Heavy Metal Band CYOA” was nsfw and though a musical Endbringer did sound fun, I felt that it was not for me. I searched for “powers” and found some interesting results, like “Power Creator: New Pantheon” and “Abstract Powers 2”. Both CYOAs seemed fantastic at first glance, but after much consideration, I decided that they didn’t tickle my fancy enough. So, I went back to searching for more results.

Though I was getting quite drowsy due to it being past 3 AM, I was determined to finish my work. I let out a soft yawn and stretched as I continued to browse the titanic list of CYOA’s that r/makeyourchoice provided. That is until something finally caught my eye. A smile lands on my lips as my eyes crinkle with delight. I had always been heavily fascinated with HP Lovecraft and Eldritch themes, so naturally, a CYOA entitled Eldritch Revelation would entice me.

I clicked on the link and read some interesting responses to the thread. Most of them had chosen Flesh Sculptor, which was an obvious pick if you inferred what the power could do with just its name. Then I clicked the Imgur link and read what the CYOA had in store for me. The old diary and abyssal bestiary intrigued me. The eldritch guard dog sounded adorable, if not a little bit murderous. Symbiosis, lich’s phylactery, and star spawn did not appeal to me. The architect and flesh sculptor both sounded fantastic, I could see why people picked the latter often. I then skimmed through maddening aura, death wraith, and obsidian skin. They were excellent powers to give to an Endbringer, but I felt that the last option deserved more consideration.

Astral Informant, an eldritch artifact in the form of a mirror. The mirror’s reflection would show a living planet that could answer any question. Though the implied price was quite ominous. I narrowed my choices down to four options before feeling my drowsiness get to me. My eyelids feeling heavy and my body feeling fatigued. Determination be damned, I needed my beauty sleep. I decided that I would finish my CYOA later.

I saved the document and turned my PC off before going to bed. Laying into the smooth sheets and soft pillows before drifting off into sleep.

[The Unknown]

Through the night, I had a restless, dreamless sleep. It was strange, I always dreamt of something strange or saucy. This night was different however, as soon enough, I felt myself go into a half-awake state. I attempted to turn to my side, but for some reason, the bed felt like it was made of stone. The palm of my hand felt like it was touching granite. My face twisted into that of half-awake confusion. I thought to myself that I must be dreaming now until I felt a cold slimy appendage slide up my bare neck.

Of course, in these kinds of situations, I did the only sensible thing one could do. Scream like a little girl and flail around.

“WHAT THE SHIT?!” I screamed in a high-pitched voice as I opened my eyes, freezing in place to see…a beautiful creature.

Its face was an eldritch amalgam of pink and flesh-colored lattice-like skin. Rows of uneven needle-like teeth dotted its mouth with a chin that split into two making the creature look even more alien than it already was. Its stinger tipped, proboscis-like tongue dragged across my cheek as I continued to admire it. Holes dotted the creature’s pale bluish body and pulsing red veins danced across its skin and the tentacles that grew out of its back. Its spine was littered with barbed spikes and its exposed ribcage oozed a blue pus-like fluid. Wobbly tentacle-like legs that ended in finger-like hooves and a long prehensile tail that seemed to wag like an excited puppy.

I steadied myself and stood up slowly. I dusted my pajamas before moving my left hand to pinch my right arm to wake myself up, only to realize that I was not dreaming. My eyes widening in shock, my left eye twitched as I began to slowly comprehend. What stood before me was eldritch perfection. A real Hound of Tindalos stood before me, in all its eldritch glory. Thus, I did the only sensible thing a fanboy such as myself would do.

“PUPPY!” I squealed as I assaulted the creature with a hug. Careful not to touch the rather sharp spikes it had. Its skin felt leathery and cold. The poor thing must have been all alone in this place. Nothing could remove the grin on my face, at least I thought nothing could. I was soon proven wrong as I heard the eldritch hound attempt to bark.

‘Bark!’ The creature attempts to sound like a dog, but all I hear is a shrill and painful noise that made me wince due to being so close to its mouth.

"Oooookay, that's enough barking," I say this with a queasy look on my face, pushing myself away from the Hound's head. It seemed to not understand as it let another 'bark'...

My lips purse and widen as I pat his...nose? Snout? I wasn't sure. I steadied my breathing and smelled the creature's unearthly scent. It didn't smell bad, but it didn't smell good either. It was just a smell. An out of this world smell.

It licks my cheek again, and I smile. I should probably name him if I was going to keep him.

“I think I’ll name you Tindalos, Tiny for short because I am terrible with names,” I say this as I stand up straight once again to get a good look of my surroundings.

I was in a wide, dimly lit stone corridor with walls that had runes written all over them. The corridor itself was filled with ancient tomes and scrolls, some of which looked like a single touch would make them crumble into dust. Small torches light the way and the ceiling itself was almost out of reach. There was a black slime on it that I completely ignored, remembering the CYOA.

“You wanna come with me boy?” I say this to Tiny as I motioned for him to follow me. He lets out an excited bark that was still painful to listen to as we began to walk together. I grin as we moved, weaving through the small piles of books and objects.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't at least a little bit tempted to read everything in this place. A wealth of information that existed beyond the realms of comprehension. Only accessible in a land of dreams, a place I couldn't have reached on my own.

There were other powers at work, and if I was to put on a show, I would put on one hell of an act. I would be a showstopper. I would become fabulous! More so than I already was at least.

Tiny kept his head underneath my left hand as I let my thoughts wander once again. Moving based off of peripheral vision without awareness. I knew that taking more than three gifts was incredibly dangerous. I had already chosen Tiny, so I was down to two more options. He was a powerhouse on his own, but I still had two choices before me...

As we continued to walk through the cold corridor, we passed a gilded and decadent looking mirror covered in cloth. It was enchanting in a way…

“Come closer…” A whisper in my ear sent chills down my spine. It was like being in one of those cheap horror movies, and I did not consent.

“HELL TO THE NO!” I shout as I bolt away from the cursed object, Tiny following behind in hot pursuit as I dashed further into the corridor.

Soon enough, I found myself out of breath. My hands on my knees, panting heavily as Tiny comes closer to lick my face once again. He sits on the floor breathing in an odd tone as he wags his tails.

“We’re not going back there Tiny. That mirror was flat out creepy.” I said this in between breaths, my face showing a rather exhausted expression as I talked. Tiny, the loveable eldritch horror that he was, simply barked another painful noise as he continued to wag his tail.

After taking a moment to catch my breath, I stood up straight to get my bearings. A different bunch of dusty old tomes and nearly withered scrolls. Except this time, there were glowing runes in front of the wall I was facing. They were mesmerizing, and their faint glow let out a thrum of power that I could feel all the way to my bones.

A golden rune in the shape of a disjointed, uneven claw with a spiraling arm. Being the curious creature that I was, I reached out to touch it with my right arm. Suddenly the glowing rune shines brightly before fading. A runic golden tattoo now on my right hand. A rune of the same likeness as the one on the wall.

I didn’t feel more powerful, which was strange, but the mark was there. A testament to my new power…

Then my attention was drawn towards the rune beside the one I had just touched. A crimson rune in the form of a disjointed eye with a multitude of spike-like lashes. I reached out to touch it, because why not? A crimson light shines through the corridor and I attempt to shield my eyes, but my hand seems to have stuck to the wall. Shortly thereafter, the light fades and I find myself with yet another runic tattoo. Blood red in its color. I pull my hand away from the wall and turn to face Tiny.

“Well that was a bit anticlima-!” My body suddenly feels heavy as my vision begins to fade. It seems my time within these ancient walls was over. It was time for me to leave. I couldn’t wait to get back home and play with my new dog!

[Earth Bet- Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean]

I awaken to…life, all around me in all shapes and sizes. The knowledge of what they are, their shape, and what they represent was not conveyed in simple images. It was something else entirely. In every direction, life exists. From large predators to tiny bacteria, I knew them all. Yet as soon as I focused on something, I was immediately aware of literally everything about it. Its life cycle, qualities, age, diet, and even current lifespan.

I also awakened to the sensation of matter. Molecules all around me, and every single atom of water. I could count the sand that composed the seafloor. I could feel and describe everything that composed it. Hydrogen, Oxygen, and traces of other elements and chemicals. I could feel the pressure of tonnes of fluid matter pressing down on me, so much weight, but I simply shrugged it off. It seemed that I was at the bottom of the ocean…

This flood of information should have caused my brain to explode, and yet it didn’t. I was fine, in fact, I was aware. I was aware of so many changes.

I couldn’t feel the beat of my heart. It didn’t feel like I was thinking from my own head. I couldn't feel any muscles move on my face, yet my face still moved, portraying a face of shock.

I was seated on Tiny’s back, which clearly had spikes on it, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Tiny himself was a biological marvel. A form that existed out of time, eldritch organs that allowed the digestion of the target’s lifespan, and a tongue that doubles as a proboscis. So many wonderful and alien things that I understood as soon as I touch him. Yet he also had a core inside of him, and skin. So many layers of skin! Each one denser than the other, and as soon as I touched him with both hands, I could see through his eyes.

A spectrum of alien color entered my(Tiny’s) vision as I(Tiny) blinked through the multiple eyes hidden in the darkness of my(Tiny’s) lattice-like flesh. I(Tiny) could see the time that each life form had. I could tell how old they were and saw their essence of time. Each creature had its own time, a concept I never thought I would see until I connected with Tiny. Yet even with these new sensations, even more information came to 'mind'. It felt like it was coming from my left hand. It felt like I could do anything I wanted with Tiny, mold him, reshape him, add unto him. A piece of knowledge that felt foreign and exciting.

Still, if Tiny was an Endbringer now, then clearly, I was as well. That begged the question as to what I looked like now. So I hatched an idea inside my 'head'.

I let go and stepped down from my mount/pet. Then I kneeled down and touched a piece of seaweed with my left hand. Forming an eye that functioned similarly to a human eye, although this one could see underwater and produced its own light. I touched the sand with my right hand and up rose a mirror. That was when I saw new myself for the first time.

Standing at almost fourteen-feet tall with wavy opalescent hair that flowed around the water, framing long elven ears like the elves of Warcraft. An almost unrealistically beautiful face with wispy opalescent eyebrows and luscious lashes. Blue irises flecked with purple, a cute yet sharp nose, and full pouting lips. Caramel toned skin complimented an extremely voluptuous form. An hourglass figure with a slim waist, yet ridiculous assets.

It seems I had anime-level Tig ol’ Bitties, and Dummy THICC thighs! They had physics, amazing jiggly physics. I couldn’t stop staring at myself. This felt inappropriate, ogling the body of my dreams due to having no clothes. The clap of my ass cheeks might even awaken the dormant Endbringers. I did the only acceptable thing in this situation after making both the eye and mirror disappear.

“DAYUM SHE THIIIIIIIIICC! EXTRA THICC! EXTRA THICC! EXTRA THICC!” I shouted to the top of my non-existent Endbringer lungs.

I went back to Tiny, who I realized had grown bigger than me, and mounted him Godiva Style! Then I touched him with my left hand and made him grow wings. Though leathery and almost skeletal, they would function better than any avian. Then I commanded him to fly. Earth Bet here I come!

[Earth Bet - Somewhere in Orbit]

The tall feathered Endbringer known as the Simurgh smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> Phew! Writing fanfiction is more difficult than I thought! Thank you for reading my first chapter! I hope you were a least a little bit entertained by it. If you enjoyed reading please consider leaving a comment!
> 
> P.S. Do any of you out there have any suggestions as to what I should make the SI wear?
> 
> SPOILER:
> 
> First CYOA: Worm CYOA 1
> 
> Nature of Entry: Endbringer
> 
> Difficulty: World Breaker (+12 Points)
> 
> Powers: N/A
> 
> Companions: The Freaks (-1 Point)
> 
> Perks: Blank, Shattered Limited, First Impressions, Additional Core, Alien Nature (-5 Points)
> 
> Complications: None
> 
> (-6 Points as penalty for taking a Companion and Choosing a 2nd CYOA)
> 
> Second CYOA: Eldritch Revelations [+3 Choices]
> 
> Gifts: Eldritch Guard Dog, The Architect, Flesh Sculptor [-3 Choices]


	2. Descriptive Renditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreword:
> 
> This chapter has been edited, the original ending has been turned into a crack omake.

Feeling the water rush through my hair as I rode on Tiny’s back, I couldn’t help but wonder what to do. I could simply ride my proverbial mount out into the open without any clothes. Much like Lady Godiva, Countess of Mercia, who rode naked through the streets of Coventry back in the 13th Century. I could also dress fashionably because my grand entrance deserved more than just nudity. Perhaps leaving the waters so soon wasn’t such a good idea after all.

“Stop,” I said as I commanded Tiny, but he didn’t listen. I then realized the I had no voice. So I had to think of another way to communicate. A curious expression landed on my face as I once again landed in deep thought. It was strange not feeling my face move, and it felt even stranger that I knew what my facial expression was without it being connected to nerves and muscles. Still, a new body meant I had to get used to new features, no matter how small. It was then that I pulled my thoughts back to the matter at hand.

I could simply send messages into his brain/core via touch, or I could try something else entirely. I focused and thought as Tiny and I rode through the waters of the ocean. I drowned out the tiny signals of life and matter as I dawned upon a realization. It was almost inert in a way, to connect to the channel and speak with a ‘voice’ that most Endbringers communicated with. Like a noise of the mind, a brainwave of communication that allowed our alien forms to understand each other. As soon as I came to terms with the information, I knew how to use it, and so I did.

{Stop.} I projected my thoughts and feelings of what I was thinking towards Tiny.

{Affirmative.} I ‘heard’ Tiny reply. That is if hearing involved multidimensional sounds and thoughts being broadcasted into your very being. His voice wasn’t painful to listen to anymore. It was actually quite beautiful if a little bit scrappy. The Hound of Tindalos then stopped immediately, wings, legs, tongue, and all.

Then as soon as Tiny stopped, we quickly began our descent into the ocean once more. I was still taking in the sensations of what I had just done. For all intents and purposes, I still thought and acted like a human, so naturally, dawning upon the realization that I had some form of psychic powers excited me. A huge grin landing on my feminine features at the realization.

You see I was a big X-Men fan. My favorite character was Storm, a true queen of Weather Control. I was also, however, a big fan of Professor X and Jean Gray, the latter being my Mother’s favorite character. Psychic powers, no matter how diminished and limited, made me so incredibly happy! I was, however, broken out of my fugue of internal fanboying, I mean fangirling, by a thudding sensation. It seems that Tiny and I had reached the bottom of the ocean floor once again. So in turn, I focused on what I needed to do.

{Sit and wait.} I thought as I commanded Tiny.

{Affirmative.} He replied once again as he sat.

The ever-loveable Eldritch Abomination that he was, sat on a group of corals that were crushed under the weight of his eldritch canine thighs. He seems to have ignored this fact as he wagged his tail expectantly. Creating a miniature aquatic sandstorm in the wake of his canine mannerisms. It seems I wasn’t the only one with ‘End Bringing Hips’.

Now that I got a good ‘look’ at him, it seems my pet Hound of Tindalos has grown incredibly large to accommodate my size. Standing at twenty feet tall on all four legs, eldritch flesh filing out for a thicker and studier form. My good time eating Doggo had grown so big and strong!

Now it was time…to craft! Extending my senses once again I felt the matter and life resurge all around me. I commanded Tiny to move the place with which he was seated and gathered the corals into my left hand. Then with the use of Flesh Crafter, I quickly melted the cells of the dying corals into a malleable mass of bacteria that would expand much like baked polymer clay.

I was simply fascinated by the little things you see. The tiny bacterium multiplying at an exponential rate, the growing putty-like mass that I held in my hands. It was all so wonderful!

Once the bacterial colony reached an acceptable size, I willed it with my power to stop. I could describe the size as that of an exceptionally large boulder. I then set it aside and kneeled into the sand before I pushed my right hand into it. Forcing the sand around my fingers to compress and gather, slowly forming a malleable crystalline substance similar, but weaker than that of an Enbringer’s first layer of skin. This was the power of The Architect at work.

As soon as it became an acceptable size, I placed it on top of the bacterial putty and started kneading it with both hands. Much like a baker kneads their dough I started pushing, pressing, and folding the mass. Transforming it with both my powers, slowly combining organic and inorganic substances.

Slowly, but surely, the bacterial cells and crystalline atoms melded together to form crystalline cells. The mass itself had turned into a bio-organic crystal, a living colony of brilliant life. It had taken then the shape of a rather large mound. Using both hands once again, I raised the mass up with both hands. Then I proceeded to hug it.

Rubbing the mass all over my body, I used both abilities in tandem. First I started with my neck and chest, creating a sleeveless vestment as my hands passed over my titanic pectoral orbs. Then I moved my hands further down forming an undergarment and an uneven skirt.

After finishing the barebones shape of my armor dress, I began imagining how it would function. Tracing my fingertips over the waist area, I began weaving and forming tentacles. Spikey and misshapen, strange and alien. Like if a person had drawn squid and octopus tentacles to end in barbed jellyfish-like strings.

Then I smoothly move my hands to trace above my waist I began working on my armored corset. Similar to that of Mera from the DC cinematic universe. Well, that and my own eldritch rendition of non-Euclidean geometric scales on the torso and abdomen. It was as if gemstones had met flesh to form an amalgam in the shape of free-flowing armor.

Functional and sexy! Now that I had finished the overall design, it was time to add even more cosmetic tweaks. Studding the dress with glittering rainbow barnacles. To said barnacles, I added crystalline eyes that wept the same blue pus that Tiny produced. Then I added greenish tinges of emerald algae in certain areas. Finally, I began to change the coloration of the overall piece.

It was then that I paused for more thought. More than fifty shades of gray and black were taken by Behemoth. Green was obviously associated with Leviathan, and white was overseen by the Simurgh. So, what color should I be associated with? You see as a former male creature of weird tastes my favorite colors were glitter, hologram, and pink. Yes, I knew that glitter wasn’t a color, but it was simply what I liked. Shiny, sparkly things that caught and entranced the eye. So I thought of perhaps using the color pink. A tried and true color of a man. After much thinking, I decided that I would reject pink…for now. And though a Pinkbringer sounded hilarious, it would also be extremely tacky.

So, there I was, at the bottom of the ocean, with a curious Hound of Tindalos tilting its head at me in confusion. Thinking of the most trivial thing, or rather the most important. What color should I be associated with?

Then, it hit me, like a holy epiphany. After all, the color was all around me. In the water and the sky! Blue! A fashionable color that was always in season, in my heart at least. It gave off feelings of sympathy, courteousness, and even shyness. Yet on the other end of the spectrum, it could also be terrifying. Shades of blue could instill fear in the hearts of many. Depicting the deep waters of the unknown and what could be lurking beneath the surface.

With a languid touch, I traced my hands all over the voluptuous dress to an opalescent blue, that with a single thought could change into a different shade. This inspiration comes from deep-sea animals that depict and change into different warning colors. With this final touch I was finished, my dress a living jewel that flowed as freely as cotton, yet it was almost as tough as an Endbringer.

In the middle of this final rub, a realization had dawned upon me, a piece of information that I had ignored in my fashionable fugue. With my own left hand, which held the mark of the Flesh Sculptor, I could remold, reshape, reconfigure, and resize even my own body. So...I did just that.

Rubbing my elven ears to grow fin-like in shape. Slowly wiping my finger and toenails, making them short and sharp. Then I slowly traced lines on my neck, adding cosmetic gills into the mix. I turned to ‘look’ at Tiny, smiling as I motioned toward my new look.

{Do you like it Tiny? Is it pretty?} I project my thoughts once again, this time with feelings of expectation and excitement. Giving him a brilliant grin as my eyes narrow with delight.

{Affirmative. Very pretty.} He projects this with an intelligent gleam in his eyes. Such a good boy he was.

{Well then, it is time for us to leave. Let us ride Tiny. To the place where anime was born.} I ‘say’ this as I mount Tiny once again. His wings spreading wide as we began our second ascent.

{Query: What is anime?} Tiny says this as we continuously increase in speed. I chuckled to myself whilst nodding, clearly, this was going to be an entertaining trip.

[Earth Bet – Kyushu, Japan]

{-and to reiterate Tiny, anime in my world was not merely a cartoon style depiction of Japanese film and television, but also a cultural aspect that defined a way of life for many people! Oh look, we’ve arrived.} I say this as Tiny bursts into the shore. He lets out an excited noise, as I begin to take the scenery in.

I was excited to right the complete and utter wrong that was the Kyushu disaster. Japan always had a special place in my heart. Having been to both Kyushu and Osaka once, and Tokyo twice. It was the land of hardworking and disciplined people. A place of industry and tradition. Of cultural evolution and preservation. Yet what was before me and my pet was not at all what I had so foolishly imagined.

The Webnovel’s original depiction of the Endbringer attack didn’t sound all that bad. Nine point five million losses during Leviathan's initial assault. Three million refugees left without a home. A great and terrible loss, but not devastating when measured against the total population size of japan in the year 1999.

However, Wildbow, talented, and exceptional as they were, did not convey the nuisances of the situation, the tiny details if you will. More than a decade since my Hydrokinetic ‘sibling’ had attacked, and the once-fertile agricultural lands were still tainted with saltwater. Both the Genkai and Sendai nuclear power plants in Kyushu had been broken open. Most likely due to the battle between Leviathan and Lung. Spread throughout the soil and life in the land was radiation poisoning. Though the rest of Japan had escaped the horrors that its sister isle had faced, what little radiation that had seeped through, only caused the country’s situation to worsen.

My hands motioned to cover my lips, a horrified look on my face. If I could still cry, I would have. It was too much. All too much all too quickly.

The rest of the nation had survived, but at what cost? A devastating blow against the nation's overall morale, a sudden surge in destitute refugees, an economic implosion as foreign business slowly died. Combined with the emergence of old and recently triggered parahuman warmongers, like Black Kaze, and you could understand why the once prominent land of the rising sun had sunk like the Titanic.

Japan was by no means abandoned if the feelings of fear and terror in the brains of the humans around me was anything to go by. However, it was broken, and now it was time for me to fix it.

[From the perspective of one Tomie Ryuuishi] (pronounced Toe-me-yay Ree-you-ee-shee)

It had been years since the Kaiju known as Leviathan had dared to surface on the shores of Kyushu. And many more years since I had lost my son Kenta to the school massacre that claimed the lives of many wayward boys, though his body was never found.

Perhaps he had survived, and I had lost him when that beast had attacked, either way, now was not the time for tears. I had triggered with what the American’s called a Tinker power. During the day I had lost my son, the day I lost everything I held dear, I triggered and gained the capability to create ranged devices.

At first, I hid my abilities, not wanting to use them. Seeing as I was a fourty-year-old woman that was unfit to join the Sentai Elite. It was difficult to cope with Kenta.

Months later, I fell into a pit of despair, creating weapons to exact my revenge on those who dared kill my son. I spent many days and nights preparing, but nothing could have prepared me for an Endbringer.

I tried to fight, but I was too afraid. The terrible waves, the sounds of destruction, the screams of my people. All of it was too much. I stood in front of my home, watching in terror as the beast had fought with the cape known as Lung. Perhaps I have him to thank for saving my home, but he was not here now.

Today, of all days, two Kaiju had dared to surface upon Kyushu’s shores and I would not allow it. This bouncy inhuman woman, wearing a dress that hurt to look at, riding this abomination spawned from the pits of hell. Today, I face them. Today, I make my stand, to avenge my people, to avenge my son.

“Goodbye Kenta, I will see you again soon…” I say this as I kiss the forehead of my son’s picture, before placing it in my pocket. I hefted my tinker tech rail-cannon and began my assault with what was left of the Sentai Elite.

However, what I saw was not destruction, it was instead, creation.

The plants and soil, which had been infertile for many years, were growing lush and verdant with every touch of this woman’s glowing hands. With a flick of her tentacles, buildings reshaped themselves into structures I never thought possible. Trees and plants grew from the very land she trod. The smog in the air cleared, the radiation levels from my weapons Geiger counter had gone to zero.

Kyushu had been reborn. I…I didn’t know how to react. This Endbringer has brought my home back. I-I simply couldn’t hold back the tears. Even as a titanic Sakura tree sprang from the ruined, but now refurbished park where I used to take my son.

“Kenta…I miss you, but I will not be joining you today. Our home has been made anew.” I say this as my tears wet the photograph of my smiling son…

[Earth Bet – Kyushu, Japan]

I started with the lack of life because the atmosphere was clogged with poison and radiation. Letting both my hands reach deep into the ground, pulling soil and bacteria as I continued to extend my reach. Then, it began.

The gathered bacteria I had forced to multiply had transformed, into plants that would rapidly eat up the radiation and saltwater. Slowly throughout Kyushu, my verdant touch was felt. Trees of varying species sprung up from the ground. Ignoring the multiple shouts of “NANI?!”, I continued with my work. Smiling in amusement as I began creating 'new' plants.

Grass greener than biologically possible, grew soft and lush with my command. Plants and fruits capable of removing traces of radiation grew all over the island. Flowers and shrubs capable of cleansing the atmosphere blossomed. It was perfect. I felt a sense of satisfaction, though I wish I could still exhale in relief. Once I was satisfied, I mounted Tiny once again.

{Fly me throughout Kyushu Tiny, it’s time we fix the infrastructure.} I command him as we take off.

It was a slow process at first, attempting to touch broken buildings with my right hands. However, I got a better idea in the form of using my tentacles to extend my left hand’s reach. So I went on to do just that.

Tiny flying a few dozen feet above that ground as I palmed my dress. Slowly but surely extending the tentacles of my skirt in order to reform Kyushu from my memories back in 2018. The inorganic matter flowing like water and bending to my will. My recall was somehow perfect, another perk of being an Endbringer I guess.

I was careful to blend both modern and traditional architecture. It was as if the ancient Edo Period had fused with Modern Japan. It looked like a place where old had met new and created something else entirely. Curving castle-like buildings rising high with glass walls. Temples rising made of wood with a metallic sheen. Stones of varied sizes and types flattening to pave the road.

Soon enough, with each refurbished building and each piece of repurposed debris, I was finished. Sure, the buildings were empty, but it was only a matter of time until people filled them up again. I was satisfied with my work, but somehow it felt like it was missing something…

Animals and insects! I forgot to add life that would sustain the newly grown greens of Kyushu! I quickly used my power to send brainwaves into Tiny, commanding him to drop me off in a clearing within the newly rebuilt park where I would begin.

The clearing was spacious enough for what I had planned. I began by touching a tree with my left hand. Forcing the tree to rapidly photosynthesize and bear fruit. Then, I transformed the seeds into pupae and out from these swollen, colorful fruits burst glittering butterflies, bees that would buzz out anime theme songs, and a myriad of other wonderful insects that would spread joy throughout Kyushu.

Then, I extended the roots of the tree to the center of the clearing, where I formed a large seed on the ground. Skipping happily as assets bounced to my rhythm, I approached the seed. With a long a delicate touch I forced it to grow into an angular, titanic, Sakura tree. I liked geometric trees, so I thought, ‘Why not?’. Tiny let out a sound of approval as I went one with my work. Within this tree were many rapidly gestating animals. Once they were ready to be born, I moved their bodies to escape underneath the roots of the tree.

From this tree came deer that had multiple eyes on their antlers, adorable flesh-eating rabbits that were friendly to humans, and my personal favorite. You see with these powers I thought about how I could bring back extinct creatures, and with the knowledge, my left hand provided it was rather simple. So I went to recreate my favorite extinct animal, the humble dodo bird.

I thought about recreating dinosaurs, but I didn't want to give the Japanese denizens another reason to scream and run away.

From the crevices of my masterpiece’s roots came pink-tinged dodo birds. Said dodos had the capabilities to fly even though they still had their tiny wings. Their legs had been ‘Thiccefied’, in lay man’s terms, it means the I had designed their legs to be powerful and dummy thicc. That wasn’t even the best part however, as I saw one of the dodos approach a glittering butterfly that had strayed too close.

Out from the dodo’s mouth came multiple oversized octopus-like tentacles extended from the dodo’s wide-open beak. Said tentacles crushed the butterfly before retracting back into the dodo’s slowly closing mouth. It was so cute! So adorably eldritch! A lovely addition to Kyushu’s new wildli-!

I was suddenly aware of a very irritating noise in the back of my mind. Almost like distant shouting, except repetitive.

{Challenge me!} It shouted, soft yet clear. A noise I could no longer ignore as I ‘saw’ multiple human life forms approach me. It seems the clap of my ass cheeks has alerted the PRT and other capes from around the world.

Some were wearing articles of clothing that were well designed, while some just ‘looked’ flat out tacky! Who wears an Armsmaster t-shirt and boxers over power armor? Seriously…Oh god, it was Armsmaster!

It was the early afternoon here in Japan so most of the American heroes and villains were most likely lacking sleep. Armsmaster didn’t even have time to change. Although I have to say with my life senses, he wasn’t compensating for anything with that halberd.

On the other hand, I could pinpoint the irritating noise from no one other than Eidolon, who was floating above the gathered group of capes with the rest of the Triumvirate. Those chiseled muscles of his were definitely attractive, but the inferiority complex that caused my current psychic irritation was not.

I could understand what they were saying based on the signals that were going off in their brains. It was a strange way of being inside everyone’s head, now that I was so focused on them. I could 'hear' them through the vibrations of their vocal cords, and 'understand' them through the movements of their mouth and tongue. They were trying to communicate with each other. Unsure of what to do with a non-violent pair of Endbringers. Or so I thought…

Tiny roared at the heroes with a shrill, ear-piercing noise that caused most of the gathered capes to feel pain. All my newly made animals scattered as tiny snarled and took off into the angles of the tree. You see, Hounds of Tindalos existed within the angles of time, outside our normal dimensions. It seems that with the proverbial ‘Endbringer Powerup’, Tiny was now capable of easily traveling through angles that were more than one hundred twenty degrees.

It also seems…That I had forgotten one of the most important things about the Eldritch Guard Dog. It would be loyal and loveable towards me, but towards others, it was brutally violent. Now as an Endbringer, Tiny would act brutally violent towards parahumans! Especially the well-built and begrudgingly handsome Eidolon.

I had to act fast. Thick blue smoke had suddenly poured out from beneath the crowd, enveloping them in a quick, fog-like spread. This blue smoke usually heralded the incoming assault of a Hound of Tindalos, which meant that Tiny was almost ready to attack. Most of them weren’t even reacting, except for a select few. Flexing my life and matter senses to figure out what was going on whilst I quickly kneeled and touched my dress with my left hand. It seems Tiny’s smoke had gained the ability to mess with his prey’s perception of time. To me, things were happening all too quickly as I moved further into action, smacking the ground with my right. To most of the capes, it seemed like they had only just witnessed Tiny jump into the tree. Some of them started attacking me, yet all it caused was more bouncing and irritation.

I poured my panic, thoughts, and emotions into my powers wanting to save these heroes even though most of them already considered me and my companion hostile.

In record speed, my tentacles multiplied and extended to grab each and every one of the capes. Pulling them to the far right and out of harm’s way, just in time escape Tiny’s enormous jaws and the lashing of his tongue. He emerged and expanded from the angles of a rock; a feat I didn’t know he was capable of until now. Disregarding my current awe, I sprung the trap that I had set beneath him as he landed on his hooves.

All at once, curvaceous diamond crystals form over Tiny’s legs and wings, leaving no angles for him to escape into. It wouldn’t hold him for long, but it was enough. I instantly retracted my tentacles and began my counterattack. The ground beneath my legs and fingertips ejected a large pillar that launched me into the air. I was about to do the most sensible thing I had ever done.

Gaining both altitude and speed as I spanked my derriere, I used abilities to expand it to ridiculous proportions. If I was going fight, I would do it my way, and that was through extremely dramatic crazy! Tiny, my sweet pet, was thrashing about. Cracking the diamond he was encased in.

As my form reaches the apex of my launched height, my body blocks the view of the sun. Enveloping the clearing in an ominous shadow. Tiny roars even louder, causing a few people in Kyushu to faint from terror. A few of the gathered capes had started running away, either in fear me or Tiny.

Suddenly! I twist to turn around, positioning my now 'Thiccefied' butt towards Tiny. Raising my legs with flexibility I didn't know I had and grabbing them with my hands whilst descending upon my rabid companion. His bindings growing weaker with each passing second. More capes fled, as they had realized what I was about to do.

Gaining incredible speed as I fall like a thicc, jiggly, and unholy meteorite upon Tiny, I whisper an apology to him in our language.

{I'm sorry Tiny, but this is the only way...} The last of Tiny's bindings shatter as I crash into him. The resulting explosion of dirt and debris was heard from miles away.

Quickly, and before anyone noticed, I extended my thoughts into Tiny once more. His mind was in pain, a mess of forceful, subconscious commands from Eidolon, forcing him to fight, taking away his free will. My dress changed into an ominous shade of blue as my sadness and rage fueled me.

How dare he! How could he?! Was this how all Endbringers felt when faced with Eidolon? Trapped within their own mind as forceful commands drowned their train of thought. Enslaving them into a weapon of mass destruction...

More of the dust and debris settled and I was running out of time. With both powers, I reached into his core. Settling him down as he and I became more visible to the other capes. The fix was by no means permanent but it would do for now.

{Tiny, get us out of here. We've done enough damage for today...} I 'say' this to him as I turn to give Eidolon a scathing and hateful look. The bastard had the gall to feel slightly excited by my expression. The very thought of fighting me, subconsciously excited him. The rest of the crowd had varied feelings. A lot of them were wary, some of them were confused, and to my distinct pleasure, a few of them were aroused.

{A-A-Af-f-firrr-m-ma-tive.} He 'speaks' to me in a soft, pained, and stuttering voice. Rising from his pressed down position, spreading his wings, and flying straight into the angle sakura tree.

I may be nice Eidolon, but one day I will make you regret hurting my friend. I think this to myself as my mount takes us into the angles of time.

[Kyushu Japan - Aftermath]

Most of the capes that had run away had returned to the clearing. The group was silent at the events that had just unfolded. It was a complete mess. To their left view was a deep ass-shaped crater and to their right, two Endbringers making their escape into a hilariously over-sized Sakura tree. The cape known to the PRT as Assault broke the silence.

“What….the fuck?!”

[Earth Bet- Somewhere in Orbit]

To the untrained eye, most would see the Endbringer known as the Simurgh and think her to be dormant. They would be wrong, of course. The multi-winged angel giggled softly among the stars. A few larger wings shielding her delighted expression from view.

{Amusement!}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> Holy moly that was a doozy to write, but I did it! I’d like to thank you all so much for the kind and hilarious comments you’ve provided. As always, please feel free to point our any misspellings and/or mistakes in grammar.
> 
> EDIT: The chapter has been proofread and rewritten. I have a terrible habit of writing nonsense before it makes sense. I deeply apologize to all the were put off by the original ending. Said ending has been made into an omake.
> 
> P.S. What should the SI and Tiny’s Endbringer names be? Cape-wise I mean.


	3. Descriptive Renditions - Alternate Ending - Thicc Crack Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FOREWORD:
> 
> This ending was a mistake due to lacking sleep, and thus turned into an abomination. For a more meaningful and detailed ending, please see Chapter 1-1: Descriptive Renditions. I would like to deeply apologize to any fans that were put off by this ending I posted last night. Please forgive me.

All at once, diamond crystals form over Tiny’s legs and wings. It wouldn’t hold him for long, but it was enough. I instantly retracted my tentacles and began my Ass-sault. The ground beneath my legs and finger tips ejected a large pillar that launched me into the air. I was about to do the most sensible thing I have ever done.

{Ass-scending up above!} I shout for all to hear as a spanking my derriere, expanding it to ridiculous proportions. If I was gonna fight, I would do it my way, and that was through extremely dramatic crazy!

{Thiccening as I go!} I shout once again ass my form reaches the apex of my launched height.

{Clap what lies beneath!} Ass I twist to turn around and position my butt towards Tiny.

{AND LET MY ASS GROW!} I say this ass I raise my legs and grab them with my hands whilst descending upon tiny. Gaining incredible speed ass I fall like a butt-shaped meteorite upon Tiny!

{ENDBRINGER SECRET ART: BUTTACK ON TITAN!} Ass my killer kaiju keister crashed into Tiny with resounding explosion of dust and dirt!

As the dust cleared and the gathered capes reacting to what they were seeing, a cape who I realized was Assault spoke with shaky laugh in his voice.

“What….the fuck?!”

[Earth Bet- Somewhere in Orbit]

To the untrained eye, most would see the Endbringer known as the Simurgh to be staying still. Her wings covering most her face, obscuring her silent giggling from the satellites that viewed her.

{Amusement!}


	4. Chapter 1-2: Emotional Representation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional character development based off of real life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreword: Holy frigidy frack this was a titanic update. I had hoped to make it at least the same size as Chapter 1-1, a minimum of 4k words, but turned into a monstrous 8.3k update. With that being said please read the important note below.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: There are depictions of violence within this chapter. The chapters have been edited to be less depressing and more entertaining.

I was drawn out of my emotional tirade by the ‘sight’ that was before me. My face taking on a surprised expression as I felt the lifeforms that existed within this dimension. They felt close...No, they were far...No, wait…

Life all around the angles of time seemed to be existing in multiple places at once. I couldn’t understand how a lifeform could be young and old at the same time. How lifeforms could exist in a dimension of jagged and compressed time. How was it all possible?!

The compositions, organs, and even actions of said lifeforms were terrible to comprehend. There was violence everywhere. Creatures died only to be reborn due to the compressed time, in turn dying again. The relationship between predator and prey was constantly interchanged in an abhorrent state of equilibrium. Then I sensed smaller, similar shapes to that of Tiny. My eyebrows knit together in confusion, as my face took on a saddened expression of concern. My arms crossing together under my soft bouncing breasts if only to hold myself, taking it all in.

Hounds of Tindalos fought for territory and constantly searched for angles to escape. It was painful for them to exist in their own home, both physically and mentally. Musculature constantly straining in a permanent state of malnourishment, psyche shattered from being constantly killed and reborn, all that and more, bundled together with barely functioning organs adapted to survive an extremely unforgiving environment. Tiny was lucky to not be burdened by some of these traits anymore, but the rest of his kind was not...This scene of trauma that occurred all around us. I understood now, why Hounds of Tindalos were always depicted as insanely violent creatures. One of the main reasons being that their food source here was so scarce and if one of them did find something to feast upon, it was extremely unfulfilling.

Imagine boiling a single strand of spaghetti. Then mince that piece of spaghetti into dozens of tiny pieces. Flatten those pieces into tiny bits of mush then pour a few drops of water over it before putting it into a plate. Then imagine serving that foul dish to dozens of starving, malnourished, pissed off diners at a restaurant. Telling everyone they had to share or fight to get more than one minuscule bit. That was the simplest comparison to the food situation the Hounds of Tindalos faced.

A strange sense of pity formed for these creatures. Knowing now why they would act so rabidly during their limited excursions into our reality. Starving in a world where they meant nothing, existing in a dimension where even existing was painful, trapped in a reality where they were forced to fight even their children for food, and not even death was a means of escape. It was like watching a bastardized eldritch version of a world hunger documentary. Offputting, depressing, eye-opening, and horrific. Thought to witness it was even more jarring and emotionally painful. If I still had the necessary organs to cry, I would. I would weep for these poor unfortunate souls.

And if the severe food scarcity wasn't enough, other creatures existed within this dimension, great and terrible things that I did not dare to look into further than their shape. Large cyclopean creatures with uneven wings that carried instruments to a destination outside of my range. Humanoid creatures with digitigrade legs, excessively long arms with uneven claws, and bulbous pustules instead of a face. There were more creatures that I dared not look into. My face molded into an expression of fear, the grip of my sharp nails dug deeper into my skin though I felt no pain. Closing my eyes did not help to unsee what I was witnessing.

It was easy enough to comprehend one eldritch creature. A simple dream in a controlled environment. Waking up and meeting a Hound of Tindalos that had been described in a CYOA was easy enough to comprehend. Tindalos or Tiny as I had named him, acting like a puppy, licking my face with his proboscis-like tongue. It was his eldritch way of performing dog kisses. The confines of the unknown had spoiled me with a sense of safety. Now that I was here, out in this very real world, it was horrifying, to say the least.

Retracting my life senses, I paused for a moment. Wondering if I should even attempt the act of extending my matter senses. The state of this world, no, this dimension was utterly heartbreaking. Meanwhile, the creatures that lived here were insanity-inducing to the unshielded. Releasing the Hounds, if that was even possible, would be catastrophic. I had no way of assuring that they would be the only ones to escape. Leaving them here...to starve and die, was a bitter pill that I had to swallow. It was for the best...

I tried to shrug the feelings of sadness away, but it still lingered in my core. It would always be there, I would never forget. I could change myself to gain the ability to forget but chose not to. These creatures, or at least the hounds, deserved to be remembered. Perhaps using my matter sense would cheer me up. Expanding the senses that could depict, describe, and divulge, all inorganic substances and forms suddenly became known to me.

The matter within this dimension constantly shifted. Directions would change, size and mass would rapidly shift, the atoms would break and reassemble, forming new compositional elements. Some of these elements didn’t exist in the curves of time, which was the dimension of time where earth existed in layman's terms. This, and so much more!

It was a glorious experience. All these stimuli that were being processed into my core. It was a sinful symphony of sensation!

Imagine your childlike curiosity to touch things being satisfied at every turn. With each touch providing new memories that you would cherish dearly. Imagine your hunger and want to taste new things being sated. With each new thing becoming your favorite thing to eat. Sounds passing through your ears, each one giving a new sensation of tone. These sounds working together to make the most beautiful song you've ever heard. Scents passing through your nostrils all at once, each smell being picked out and understood while melding together into an entirely new smell altogether. This new scent reminding you of the cologne or perfume your lover once used. All this while witnessing a kaleidoscopic view of images, scenes, and colors you never thought possible.

It was simply wondrous. A dream within a dream. The smile I didn't know I had, falling as I regained my composure. Bringing back my outstretched arms that I had not realized was stretched out in a presenting manner. I pulled myself out of this fugue of foreign feelings placing my hands back on Tiny as fidgeted slightly. Readjusting myself due to the rather broad amount of sensations I opened myself to. As Tiny and I reached one of the expending structures I thought about what it would be like to reach out and touch it.

Would it give an even greater sensation? Perhaps it would pull me into an extremely drug-like trance, more than what I had already experienced. Or maybe it would give me the knowledge needed to mimic these foreign elements. Jesus take the wheel, I was about to let my curiosity get the better of me once again. An inquisitive look forming on my face as I gingerly reach out with my right hand to-!

"Don't!" Suddenly veering off course as a scolding tone halted my childish attempt at touching the structure. I paused, my face forming an incredible expression of surprise whilst processing what had just happened. Tiny had just spoken to me with his mouth. The first time he had spoken without being spoken to first. It wasn't the usual ear-piercing noise he usually produced. Instead, it was a young, panicked, masculine, and guttural voice. It definitely wasn't English, but something else entirely. A language that could only be spoken with a tongue like his.

{Did you just-!} I was suddenly cut off by him once again.

"Don't speak like that. It might attract attention." He said in a rather euphoric tone in between panting pauses.

He did talk! Tiny, my extra-dimensional Hound of Tindalos turned Endbringer was talking to me. It seems I had forgotten yet another interesting point of note. Hounds of Tindalos had a difficult time thinking within the human dimension, the curves of time.

It seems he was scolding me for my childishness, and though I was overjoyed by this new knowledge, I was also thoroughly chastised. He didn't seem very happy with my attempts at touching the structures within the angles, that and speaking out loud. Placing both my hands on his back spikes as I connected myself to him.

"Oh I'm not angry at you, quite the opposite, I'm super happy with you! But that's not what we're talking about. You're trying to play with things you don't understand! Here in the angles, your power could cause futures to collapse, timelines to crumble, and reality to shift." He 'said' this through his core, his euphoric pants changing into a that of slowly breathes. I was confused by the tone he had taken on me, but I think understood...

"You're hurt but I feel great! You sat on me! With your ungodly ass! Do you understand how fulfilling that is?" He thought back.

It was eyeopening, to find out that my companion also had complex albeit masochistic feelings. I thought that the Endbringer core inside of him had changed him into something akin to a robot...But here, in the angles of time, he was more sentient than ever. That and he was sounding more perverted than before...

"What do you mean you feel great?! You were enslaved, trapped in diamonds, and almost crushed by my "Thiccefied' ass! If anything you should be feeling awful!" I think this back to him in a stream of very confused thoughts.

"I fail to see the problem. My body was taken by such a small human, I was used as a tool while my mind struggled against his will! I could feel his filthy eyes on me! Hungry! Wanting! They were the eyes of a degenerate! One who would make a battle slave out of me! Then I was trapped like the dirty slave I was. My body struggling to escape your trap, shaking at the thought of inescapable bondage! Oh if only I could still breathe! I would have gasped in pleasure at the thought! I felt all of that before finally being crushed under your ass like the trash I was! IT. WAS. EXTRA. THICC." He pauses for a moment. I wince slightly, in the midst of Tiny's stream disturbing and aroused thoughts. He was a masochist, just like me, but worse. SO. MUCH. WORSE. I wanted to get away, but I could, struggling as I receive feedback on what he experienced during our final moments in Japan.

I saw it through his eyes. His consciousness fading as the Triumvirate along with the other capes entered the clearing. The subconscious voice of Eidolon telling him to become a worthy opponent. I felt him give in to it, enjoying the sensations of domination, much to my disappointment. Aroused by the thought of making enemies he didn't know anything about. Aroused by the thought of experiencing the same violence and hatred he had very much enjoyed during his time in the angles.

His body moved on its own. His mind going back into the ferally sexual state he was so used to while living in his home dime-! I immediately remove my hands from him.

That was...traumatizing on a whole different level...

"Tiny...What the actual fuck Tiny...You're a nasty hoe!" I was at a loss for words. It seems in my childish narrowmindedness I had not realized that Tiny was a freak! A highly confusing masochistic freak that turned deadly situations into highly lewd out of context scenarios.

I had attacked him with the knowledge that his new physiology would save him from the impact. Little did I know that he was enjoying the whole thing! What was supposed to be a traumatic moment had become sexually gratifying for him! The image hurt my eyes. Tiny and Eidolon! I needed eye bleach!

"Yes! Call me a freak! Your embarrassment for me feels so good! Please! Crush me again with your thighs!" I would puked if I still had a gag reflex. His lewd voice being transmitted into my mind as I suffer. We share a moment of comfortable silence before I begin pouring my thoughts back into him.

I tell him that his feelings are questionable but okay. That I wouldn't kink shame him for being a masochist. That perhaps it was his way of enjoying the world. I tell him that I too had my own kinks. But that was a story for another time.

"You're a freak Tiny, and I have to be okay with that. But next time, be more careful around the green degenerate and his friends. He's more dangerous than you realize." I 'say' this with a highly confused but loving expression as I proceed to hug him. Pressing my breasts in between his spikes and into his back. My dress, which had been free-flowing all this time, begins to wrap around Tiny in an expression of love.

"He has more people like him?! Where are they? Please let me face them in your stead my friend." It was the first time he had called me his friend. What should have been a tender moment was ruined by his masochism. Never change Tiny, never change.

We shared a moment of silence with me seeing through his senses as we neared our destination. I ignored Tiny's not so subtle begging to be crushed by my thighs. Seeing many angles of alternate timelines and possibilities as we passed by them. A reality where Taylor and the Okami form of Amaterasu were friends. A reality where Taylor controlled the Enbringers. A reality where Taylor had become a card slinging magician. And many more.

There were also peaks into my fellow CYOA brethren. A person who had become the Grail from Fate/Grand Order. Of a person who had taken the Inspired Inventor power and won. And many others.

However, something in the distance caught my eye. A strange sight of in the distance. Tiny's senses relayed that this sight came from the same curves of time that we came from. Timelines being forcefully split. All of the same instance, a man in a skintight black suit. A man who was sitting in a villainous-looking office making different decisions with every new timeline.

My eyes widened as a devious smirk came upon my lips. Coil...This was Coil's power at work, and we were in the perfect position to mess with him.

"Tiny, slow down once we reach those timeline angles. There's a person over there I wish to fuck with." I say this as I pour my memories of Coil's deplorable acts into Tiny. He acquiesces to my request rather quickly, though I ignored his lewd thought whilst moving closer to the timelines so we could observe them.

"What plans did you have for this filth?" Tiny pants his statement in an extremely aroused tone, making my evil smile grow into a grin.

"Are you capable of destroying timelines made by shards?" I 'say' this to him with singsong thoughts.

"Yes." Tiny's tone growing even lewder as he caught on what I was planning.

"What would happen to the person creating these timelines?" I transmit this information to his core with tones of diabolical delight and amoral amusement.

"Forcefully collapsing one would cause a minor headache and minor nosebleed. Two would cause a severe nosebleed and extreme migraines. Three would cause them to have seizures and other interesting side effects. Four would turn them into a vegetable. Five or more, or if no timelines are left it would cause their head to implode." Tiny 'says' this with a rather climactic moan. A moan I took pleasure in hearing as my grin widened in excitement.

There we four timelines open at the moment. With two springing from the second timeline. As entertaining as it would be to make Coil's head implode, I settled with two. A severe nosebleed and extreme migraine sounded fun. Coil's suffering was only just beginning.

"Destroy two Tiny. Let's start with a warning. A painful eldritch warning." I 'said' this in an excited stream of thoughts.

Tiny begins to channel his magic as his tongue extends to great lengths. His tongue thrumming with eldritch energy as he swiftly stabs the into Coil's timelines. I see through his eyes as the force of shattered possibility impacts the other two timelines. Tiny siphoning away at the realms of possibility with extreme prejudice. The sight making me laugh internally.

Coil, in both timelines, begins leaking blood from his costume face. Suddenly falling out of his seat as both of his instances begin clutching their heads. My life senses allowed me to read his body language. He was screaming in pain, untrimmed nails digging into his skull in agony, drawing even more blood as his nails raked through the flesh of his face.

I laugh while watching this scene go down. Tiny on the other hand, kept wishing it was him instead of Coil in that position. After his writhing had finished, he passed out from the pain.

"Psh...Pussy. It'd take more than that to make me say my safeword." I could not contain thoughts of laughter as Tiny stated this whilst pulling back his tongue.

"Now now Tiny, the female reproductive organ is powerful. They birthed all of humanity." I push these thoughts into him as we continue our flight.

"You were a C-Section." My face twisted into a withering look as we continued our journey through the angles of time.

[Earth Bet - Bottom of the Pacific Ocean]

"-and that is why Jigoku Shoujo or Hell Girl, as the Americans called it, is my favorite horror anime." Pushing these thoughts into Tiny as we arrived at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean once again.

I dismounted from Tiny, smiling as I did so. Enjoying the individual particles of sand being stirred by my form. I began extending my senses once more. Feeling the comfortable signals of both organic life and inorganic matter. The many many signals of sea life were more manageable than the eldritch abominations that lurked within the confines of the angles.

Sighing internally as I pondered on my next move. Tiny rubbed his head to my side, before licking my face. It seems my good boy was in a more manageable mood. I pat his head whilst I sent sensations of what a dog would feel like from getting head scratches.

It was a moment of peace we both cherished after our most recent excursion into the surface. Two beings turned Endbringers plucked from their homes. Once a Human and a Hound of Tindalos. As much as I enjoyed these clappable Dummy THICC Thighs. As much as I adored these BIG Bouncing Tiddies. As much as I admired my beautiful face. Nothing compared to the warmth of home.

The love I shared with my family. The encouragement of my parents. The fun times I shared with my siblings. The jokes I shared with my friends. I missed all that and more. Not even a day through this adventure and I was already homesick.

Call me a sap if you will, but I was only Human. Perhaps that's why I neglected to choose Invictus. I was an emotional creature you see. Losing the ability to feel distress, to experience suffering, to react negatively to difficulty. Losing all that would be akin to losing what made me who I am.

I was a person, and though I was young, I had experienced so much pain and failure throughout my many years. Learning from those mistakes, striving against the pain, and moving forward was how I developed into who I was today. To lose that ability would demean everything I had achieved. It would be an affront to my very core.

Tiny whined. His many of his eyes furrowing in concern. It seems I had literally been thinking out loud. My hand still connected and patting Tiny at random intervals.

{Query: Are you Daijobu?} Oh god, immediately stopping my patting as my face twisted into that of a horrible shock. I forgot that I had taught him Japanese during our trip to Kyushu. His attempt at a concerned query making me cringe.

Tiny was becoming a Weeaboo. The horror, the absolute terror. An Endbringer speaking in both English and Japanese. Though I knew Japanese at a semi-conversational level, I refused to talk like how Tiny had spoken unless I was joking with my friends.

An amused glint forms on Tiny's many eyes, entailing his attempts at a joke. My lips purse in dissatisfaction as my eyes slowly narrow. I then flicked Tiny's lattice-skinned snout with my right hand. Channeling the power of the Flesh Sculptor as I sent signals into his core, detailing how a dog would feel if they were flicked on the nose. To my utter disappointment, he gives the eldritch equivalent of a moan and begs for more.

{Yes, I am okay Tiny. Just lost in my owns thoughts again. And no, I will not give you more.} I project this to him as he gives me his best attempt at puppy dog eyes. Which for Hounds of Tindalos, would look quite terrifying to the average viewer. However, I was so far from average at this point.

I gave him a deadpan before giving him a smirk. It was amusing for him to act so sassily against me, but it was still kind of horrifying.

{Sorry Tiny, I have plus ten against bullshit.} I 'said' this to him as he gave the eldritch of heavy breathing. Delighted by my swift denial of his desires. I then proceeded to ignore him.

Pulling myself out of my reverie, I began to ponder on what to do now. Though we shared a transdimensional bond with the other Endbringers, it was clear that we could only count on one another. I still missed my family and my home.

Perhaps building a home was a good place to start. A place to call my own, especially since I didn't want to intrude upon my brother's domain.

{Tiny, do you want to go do something while I build us a home?} I once again begin projecting thoughts into my Hounds of Tindalos, connecting to the wavelength with which Endbringers communicated.

{Affirmative. Desire: Nap. Explanation: Degenerate wore me out.} Tiny projects his thoughts back as my features move to depict a look of concerned amusement.

For all his sass and kinks, he still very much acted like a dog. A very kinky eldritch guard dog. He then moves to pick out a spot, ignoring the sand, stones, sea creatures, and corals as he does so. Then he does a quick circling of the spot a few dozen feet away before lying down like a dog. The lattice coated leathery form that was his head resting on top of one of his paws.

The smile lingered as I got to work. I knelt on to the sand and rock, my assets taking on a wonderful aquatic jiggle as I began to focus. Grabbing some of the broken corals that Tiny had left in his wake, I began performing the same powered procedure I did earlier. Transforming the dying colony of polyps into a growing cellular mass with my left hand. Then, with my right, I began to extend my reach. Slowly connecting the grains of sand with the power of The Architect.

Then I simply waited whilst pondering on the design I wanted to use. Atlantis was an okay idea, but not something I desired. El Dorado was a good concept, but it didn't fit the theme I had going for me. Carcosa was a front runner, though, in the end, I decided on R'lyeh.

The place was one of the first places I had encountered during the time I had spent reading my growing collection of H. P. Lovecraft's works. It was a place of eldritch dreams and wonder. The city with which Cthulhu was felled and where he slept. I had a special place in my now missing heart, and so I went back to concentrate on my work.

Once the mass had reached an acceptable size I plunged it into the sand. Connecting both of my powers. The size of the cellular colony was comparable to a four-foot-tall ostrich egg. Said egg would 'hatch' when the time was right.

It took to a very long time for my powers to reach the desired distance. The sand was much more difficult to work with than soil, being separate molecules condensed with layers of water under an enormous amount of pressure. My smile faltered as I began to concentrate even further. My face taking on a more serious look as I adjusted my thighs out of habit. It wasn't that I was uncomfortable, I was simply moving them out of the human need to fidget.

The sand pulsed and vibrated, making my breasts and thighs jiggle wildly as I changed the very composition of the sand. Said sand darkening in color as it began to connect and solidify. Turning the coast of my project into mud while the center transformed into dark gray limestone with hues of green and blue.

Walls begin to rise, connecting into structures that were cyclopean in structure and non-euclidean in design. Cyclopean structure pertains to the Mycenaean architectural style that used limestone boulders roughly fitted together with minimal clearance between the adjacent stones. Though instead of being held together by clay mortar, the walls were connected at a molecular level. The buildings themselves were simply too big for the average human, instead of being sized appropriately for my 'siblings' should they choose to join me one day. These buildings also included the 'loathingly redolent' tower-like castle that began to surround me and Tiny.

Meanwhile, the non-euclidean design simply meant that the geometry of the buildings wasn't confined to straight lines at right angles, triangles, squares circles, etc. The buildings I created were concave and convex at the same time.

Imagine two buildings, one being concave, which meant that its walls curved inward, and the other one being convex, which meant that its walls curved outward. So imagine both structures beside each other. At one moment both of them were concave and convex respectively and in the next, they switch. The concave building bloating outward and the convex building curving inward. Or imagine looking at the structures and as you are walking by, both of said structures change before your very eyes. From concave to convex and vice versa, simply from your point of view.

In addition, the shift of my buildings from concave to convex was inconsistent and unpredictable. Some structures end up looking the same while others constantly shift in shape and structure, with no repeatable pattern. Still, other buildings may change at some point and then stop altogether.

These chaotic changes would give unwanted viewers an uneasy view. It would make them question both their sanity and the very state of reality. Could this city, built by an Endbringer at the bottom of the ocean, be some sort of madness induced hallucination?

Though I did not make it as severe as the original R'lyeh, simply because I didn't want to kill those who were being snoopy. It would instead cause unwanted onlookers to feel as if they were on some sort of severe hallucinogenic drug. My face formed a satisfied expression as I continued with my work. My body, once again shifting out of habit and not need.

I took even more time as I began using The Architect to its full potential. Twisting the very physics of my soon to be home at a macroscopic level. The laws of quantum mechanics bent to my will. Borrowing ideas from the angles of time as I stretched my power. Visitors and close onlookers would see the home I built from the perspective of being inside a fishbowl as spacetime curved around them. The horizon inside would no longer be straight, as the sun and moon would swing wildly depending on one's position. This and so much more.

It was then that I hatched the egg beneath my fingertips. Melding roots of pure life into the walls of my new home. The surrounding mud coast began to fill with ooze, seaweed, tubeworms, crinoids, corals, and other forms of sessile marine life. The buildings were then coated with the same dottings of life as algae and moss began to age the look of my new home.

Once I was satisfied with my work, I began to 'Thiccefy' my new abode. Which for those who have forgotten, is simply the dummy thicc transformation of a person or object. I began by erecting gargantuan statues depicting humanoid female versions of the Great Old Ones. Said statues had chests that were fantastically well-endowed and thighs that were terrifyingly dummy thicc.

They had become...THE GREAT THICC ONES.

Thic'Cthulhu, the G-String Dreamer. Assathoth, the Daemon Schoolgirl. Nyarlahoetep, the Clapping Cheeks of Chaos. Ithiccqua, the Wind Spanker. Shub-Thiccurath, the thicc black goat with a thousand of the thiccest young. Yog-Sothot, Opener of the Cheeks. These and many, many more.

The statues were individual masterpieces. It also helped that they were THICC with twenty-seven C's. They would be the most beauteous and booty-full things to ever grace this world. If I could still cry, I would have wept tears of joy upon witnessing the sights of my soon-to-be home. My face instead took a look of proud sadness as my huge breasts and man-killing thighs quivered in delight.

Once I was content with my artworks, I then began to add the finer details around the area. Creating oversized bas reliefs of the Great THICC Ones while also adding adaptive plant life that provided a cool and refreshing atmosphere for visitors. Said plant life took the form of semi-sentient tentacles. Said tentacles were designed and based off of the sea life the existed on Earth. I did scatter some tentacle life forms based on some creatures I had brushed upon in the angles of time. However, without fully extending my life senses towards the abominations I had witnessed, the aforementioned tentacles simply grew to be eldritch in form and not function.

After finishing the fine details, I started adding traps that would activate on unwanted guests. Starting the edges, the oozes and sessile marine life would exude pheromones upon contact. Making potential assailants inconsolably horny. The tentacled forms of plant-life were given microscopic hypodermic barbs. Complete with a venom that would temporarily 'Thiccefy' victims upon spanking their bottoms. Fruit and vegetable shaped marine flora began to rise from the crevices of the limestone walls. Said flora was capable of exuding 'eat me' pheromones, that upon consumption, would bestow the consumer with a variety of temporary, harmless, and amusing effects. If you considered temporarily turning into your 'Thiccefied' spirit animal, suddenly breaking out into various k-pop dances, and literally puking out rainbows harmless. All this among other more interesting things.

Then I began to 'paint' my creation. Using the same concept the non-euclidean geometry, but instead of regarding angles and shape, I focused on color. My full domain began shifting in pigment, as a smirk landed on my lips.

It was then that I noticed a small point that drew away my focus for a moment. My pale, opalescent hair has been flowing into my face due to the rapid shifting of the aquatic environment. It was strange not needing to brush my hair away, seeing as my 'vision' was no longer capable of being impaired by something so trivial. Though perhaps feigning blindness would serve me well one day.

I pushed away my distant thoughts as I refocused my attention. Splattering everchanging pigments deep past the surface of my creations. First, one would perceive as it was, simple, mentally acceptable shades dotting the limestone, mud, and various points of life. Then after viewing it for more than five minutes, it would transform before their very eyes. Shifting randomly depending on the viewer. Pastels turning into violently neon shades. Neutral shades becoming exceedingly bright as if the subject could produce its own light. Primary shades suddenly becoming so dark, that the subject would devour all visible light, making the said subject appear two dimensional.

It was as if excitable children and expert artists were battling it out. Changing the colors either before the viewer's very eyes or based off of their moving perspective.

Then, as a final touch, I gave both organic and inorganic substances within my domain, the ability to condense the surrounding moisture. This would ensure that my finally finished fixation would always appear wet. As if it had recently been doused with water.

Once I had finally finished, I took a moment to admire my sensually scintillating and hopelessly horrific work. Truly I was a former man, and now a woman of culture. A testament to the very strength I had gained from straying past the constraints of one CYOA.

I turned to look at Tiny, who I noticed had a few eyes open. It seems he had been keeping an eye on me all this time. Whether it was out of wonder at what I was doing or making sure I didn't create anything stupid, I would never know.

{Tiny, please let me know your thoughts on our new home.} I grin with pride as I connect to Tiny, projecting my thoughts once more. Flashing impossibly pearly white teeth towards him whilst looking at him with palpable anticipation in my eyes.

{Approval. Design: Artistic. Size: Acceptable. Sculptures: Traumatic. Description: Homey.} He projects back to me in a streamlined description. It seems the Great THICC Ones instilled fear in Tiny, which was understandable due to the trauma he had experienced back in Kyushu.

{You have my thanks Tiny.} I 'say' this to him as I continued to take it all in.

It was a home, all for me and Tiny, and perhaps one day, even my siblings. Though it felt like it was missing something. Something I could use to view the world outside of my range. Still, I pulled myself out of my reverie as I begin to feel sentimental once again.

You see, I had always dreamed of starting a family. I dreamed of building a home with my future husband. I dreamed of raising children who I could call my own. I dreamed of the days where my family and I would visit my brothers, parents, uncles, aunts, and cousins. I dreamed of the love we would all share. I dreamed of the memories we would make, of the days I would spend with my husband watching my children grow up. I dreamed that he and I would grow old together, and dreamed of the grandchildren he and I would have had.

Now that I was here, in an alien form, and in a new world that would most likely despise me, all of those dreams felt more distant. Now more than ever. Who would want a creature like me? Sure I was ridiculously physically attractive, but my powers were terrifying. I was an Endbringer for God's sake. No sane man would even want to come close to me, let alone marry me.

Perhaps it was time to connect with what little semblance of a family I had here in this world. Perhaps it was time to connect with the other Endbringers.

I concentrated as I searched for innate knowledge. I was Unit-04-01 and Tiny was Unit-04-02. Together, we were younger than Unit-01, 02, and 03. Behemoth, Leviathan, and the Simurgh. However, we were older than Unit-05, 06-01, 06-02, and the other Units. Which for those who didn't understand, meant that I was older than Khonsu, Tohu, Bohu, and the other dormant Endbringers. The clap of my ass cheeks could certainly try and possibly fail to wake up my younger siblings, but for now, I settled with metaphorically clapping said cheeks to wake up my older siblings.

I connected to the interdimensional signals with which Endbringers communicated. The time had come for me to make myself known to them, at least in a non-harmful way. Controlling my speech pattern so that I could speak like them, I started by introducing myself, Tiny included.

{Unit-04-01 and Unit-04-02. Status: Active. Local Designation: Pending Review. Requesting: Status of other Units.} I projected this throughout the world, in a language and wavelength only I, Tiny and the others would understand.

All at once, I received multiple levels of feedback. The most apparent signals came from my active siblings. One came from the deep layers of the earth, my eldest brother, the Hero Killer, Behemoth. Another from the depths of the Atlantic Ocean, my second older brother, the Second Endbringer, Leviathan. The final one came from high above the atmosphere of the Earth, my elder sister, Ziz, the Simurgh. There were other faint signals all around the world, making themselves known, but otherwise staying dormant.

{U...nit-...01, Sta...tus: Ac...tive. Lo...cal Des...ign...ation: Be...hem...oth." This shakey, slow, pausing, deep, masculine voice came from Behemoth. It almost sounded like he was broken, struggling to speak under the strain of Eidolon's will.

It would have pained my heart to hear this statement if I was still anatomically correct. I never realized the long term detrimental effects that Eidolon caused via his subconscious commands. The High Priest was going to pay someday. I thought this to myself as I disconnected from Behemoth.

{Unit-02, Status Active. Local Designation: Leviathan. Current Directive: Challenge me.} This straight forward, determined-sounding, masculine voice came from Leviathan. It sounded like a person who could speak clearly underwater, almost distant yet still there.

My second older brother didn't sound like he was struggling. Instead, sounding like he was simply doing his job. Not understanding the consequences he caused, though he was not at fault. I was starting to have mixed feelings about Eidolon.

Sure, he wasn't consciously at fault, but the trauma he experienced from being disabled, combined with the High Priest shard cost the world many many lives. Perhaps one day he could redeem himself before my eyes, but for now, he seemed like an asshole. This was a personal opinion I formed after letting the connection between me and Leviathan go.

{Unit-03, Status: Active and Amused! Parahuman Designation: the Simurgh!} A more jovial tone came from the Simurgh. Her voice sounding as if multiple wind chimes and birds had coalesced together into a singular chorus.

She was the most intelligent of the proverbial Endbringer family. The unseen front behind multiple schemes. Though I was horrified by her acts in the original webnovel, I still held a sort of demented fascination with what she did with her powers.

I paused as I let her happiness sink in. She was never happy unless something had gone terribly wrong for someone. Who could she possibly be referring to? Clearly, I wasn't the cause of her amusement, seeing as I had only been doing sensible things up until now.

Perhaps another one of her Rube Golberg-Esque schemes had done something both sinister and entertaining. Perhaps she enjoyed watching the triggering of would-be parahumans in the futures she foresaw. There were simply too many variables of possibility to account for. Though an idea formed as I became bolstered my willingness to speak.

{Query: Perhaps we could strike a dea-!} I was planning on making a deal with the devilish angel, but she quickly interrupted me.

{Accepted!} She said in an ominously excited tone as she sent over schematics for a device that would allow both my senses to view, but not affect, multiple points of interest outside of my usual range.

{Query: Accepted? Confusion: You haven't even named your price yet...} I project this in utter confusion and fear. What could she possibly want from me?

{Amusement: Payment has been accepted through 69 different futures.} Though the number made me want to laugh, I was simply stunned by this information. What price would I pay through my decisions? This situation was quickly getting out of hand. I quickly thought of ways to gain control of the situation. Perhaps trolling her...

{Request: Change Unit-04-01's personal designation of Unit-03. Proposal: Sismurgh.} I say this as a satisfied smirk forms on my face. I did it! I trolle-!

{Counter Proposal: Call me Onee-Chan.} She projects this in a prideful and knowing way as my face forms into that of horror.

She was also a weeb?! Or perhaps she was using Tiny's previous jokes against me as a form of mental warfare. Either way, I was completely floored. Irritation taking over my fears as I fought fire with fire.

{Insult: Baka Onee-Chan!} I transmit this information with all my feelings of annoyance.

{Current Status Changed: Sad and Hu-!} I cut off the connection, not wanting to listen to the sisterly condescending tone she was giving me.

I was an utter fool for trying to out troll Ziz. She had come out on top of the short mental engagement we had. Perhaps next time I won't pick fights with a precog who could affect me...

Still, I had gotten what I wanted. The deal had been made, written in sixty-nine possible futures that I was unaware of. My fear was still apparent as I worked on the final addition to my home.

You see even with the Architect and the Flesh Sculptor, I could make structures and creatures within a limit. Try as I might however, I wasn't capable of creating Tinker-Tech. I could build and empower, but not tinker. Perhaps if I tried touching a device made by a Tinker, I could mimic it, but the begged the question as to how I would be able to approach said device. I brushed these thoughts away in exchange for a more serious look as I knelt on both knees once again.

I placed both of my hands on the limestone floors, withholding my range in exchange for accuracy. Transforming the limestone beneath me into multiple tinker-tech parts, both organic and inorganic. These parts fuse into a tree-like machine, with multiple branches spreading out, forming angled sphere-like viewing ways. Each viewing way simulated smaller renditions of multiple places of interest. The simulated life begins to walk, talk, breathe and act. I could feel the life, albeit smaller renditions, of many places around the world, becoming more 'alive'!

I could feel the matter becoming more detailed, becoming more and more apparent. I could pick out the individual materials within Director Piggots office. I could define, but not copy, the machines the made up Dragon's lab. I could see the confines of Taylor's house, and pick out the structures that made up their living room as she and Daniel Hebert conversed whilst watching television.

It was a beautiful device, and it even provided angles of entry for Tiny and I to travel through! Which begged the question as to what price I would eventually pay...

If I could still take deep breathes and sigh, I would. What could the Simurgh possibly gain from me? She cut off my train of thought that the exact moment I attempted to strike a deal and name my price. It was ominous, to say the least...

One day I would have to pay her price, however, today was not that day, I think...

{Tiny, a forewarning if you will. I'm about to make our city rise.} I 'say' this as I connect to Tiny.

{Affirmative. Current Status: I am prepared.} He 'says' back to me in an excited voice.

I was extending my power as he and I conversed. Taking less time than before to spread its reach. My home was my Domain, as well as Tiny's, and my power was already familiar with every inch of its detailing.

Tremors littered the seafloor as my island city began to rise from the depths. Jagged and natural rock formations rose beneath it, rising rapidly to reach the surface.

It was time for R'lyeh to rise again, or perhaps I should name it something else. There were so many THICC related puns I could go with but instead, I chose the most entertaining one!

A torrential geyser explodes from the surface of the water, water pouring out from every surface as my island city reveals itself to the surface of the world. I smile as Tiny prepares himself, standing in full height as he roars while I and all the livings things on my isle shout in unison.

"Iä! __________!" The resulting echoes are heard from miles away.

[Earth Bet - Somewhere in Orbit]

The Simurgh laughed internally as her sister experienced great amounts of mental duress. It would only be a matter of time until the price was paid. The Simurgh was patient, and though excited, she could wait. Anything for her darling little sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Thank you for reading Chapter 1-2: Emotional Representation. If you enjoyed the chapter, please consider leaving a comment. Also, please feel free to criticize and point out any grammatical errors including spelling.
> 
> Translations:  
> Are you Daijobu? - Are you okay?  
> Onee-Chan - Big Sister  
> Baka Onee-Chan - Idiot Big Sister.  
> Iä - I think the rough translation is 'rise'. 
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE #2: I will be taking the time to reread the original Worm webnovel. The next chapters will be featuring the original characters Wildbow created. Thus I found it necessary to reread the webnovel due to wanting to characterize the aforementioned characters correctly. The update will most likely take the whole week to write because of classes and real-life constraints. I will also be rewriting the Prologue and Chapter 1-1, because I want to improve them both. With that being said please see the announcement provided below
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENT: WRITE-IN MINI CONTEST
> 
> As stated above with the title, I will be holding a small contest to see who can come up with the most appropriate and THICCest pun name for the SI and Tiny's new home. The Top 5 most-liked suggestions will be placed on QQ and a poll will be made. I will type up suggestions given on Ao3 and FF.net, and place them as comments on Spacebattles and QQ.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreword:
> 
> I have edited, added, rewritten the previous chapters to be more descriptive and grammatically correct. This chapter is an interlude to get a quick PRT pov of how the heroes see Thiccbringer and Tiny.

As I poured the whiskey into my glass, I was visibly tense. My hands were shaking due to the stress. My lips were pursed and I had a stern and concerned expression on my face. I tried and failed to steady my hands as I dropped ice cubes into the whiskey filled glass. 

Today was the day of the PRT Directors meeting. The cause of such a meeting was due to the two new Endbringers that surfaced. Not one, but two. It was stressful, to say the least. It was hard enough for me to allow Brockton Bay Protectorate Heroes to take part in regular Endbringer attacks. Sending Armsmaster, Assault, Battery, Dauntless, and Miss Militia against two new unknowns had weighed heavily on my conscience. As much as I hated Parahumans, the thought of losing more good men and women pained me.

"Fucking Nilbog..." I say this before downing the full glass of whiskey, setting it down on metal tray after finishing my drink.

My office was chilly, the airconditioning sending pricks of cold down my skin as I moved to make sure the doors were locked. I was idly checking the room to make sure nothing was out of place. It was a good way to pass the time while waiting for the meeting.

After five minutes of pointless reorganizing, my projector screen unfurled itself from the low ceiling. I quickly pushed the files back into the filing drawer and walked to my comfortable seat in front of my large desk. It was time to start the meeting.

Dragon appeared on the screen, the same peach skinned, dark-haired woman alongside a few other faces she was familiar with. Chief Director Rebecca Costa-Brown, the woman who stood above the rest of the PRT, dressed in her signature black suit and jacket. Dan Seneca, the Native American Director of the Anchorage PRT Department. He was still handsome and single after all these years, though I knew that my current looks would put him off. Perhaps in another life, I thought as I scanned the rest of the gathered Directors.

James Tagg...Director of the Salem PRT Department. He was a gruff and violent man, but he didn't get to his position without success. Also, I was still pissed at him for not returning my casserole dish after the annual PRT Directors Christmas Party. My face didn't budge from its usual poker face even if the sight of his face displeased me. I kept my cool even though I desperately wanted to shout, "Where's my casserole dish, James? It's been more than a year! It doesn't take that long to do the damn dishes!". The rest of the Directors were either familiar or unknown to me. 

"Good Afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen, as per the instructions of the Chief Director, I have you all here to discuss the surfacing of two new Endbringers." Dragon said this as I, alongside my compatriots, stayed silent. It was hard enough having to live with three, but now...there were five of them. Dragon took the shared silence as a reason to continue, further explaining the situation.

"The fourth Endbringer, and first of the pair has been named Ukemochi. This named was suggested by the Japanese, based on the Shinto Deity of Food, Ukemochi no Kami. The name itself has been spreading through the online forum known as Parahumans Online." Dragon says this before revealing a picture of the Endbringer. 

Ukemochi was both curvy and beautiful. Hair with an unearthly color, supple dark skin, entrancing eyes, very large breasts, and wide hips. Her modesty was covered by a tentacled dress made of blue flowing crystal. I felt a twang of jealousy pierce my heart. Even an Endbringer was prettier than me, a fact that would have made me sigh were I not in a meeting. A few of the male Directors had their jaws drop upon revealing the Fourth Endbringer. However, before Dragon could continue, the Director from Austin piped up.

"Is this some kinda joke? She looks more like a tinker sex-doll than an Endbringer." The Director of Austin, Texas, whose name I couldn't quite remember, had a point. He was one of the younger Directors, a half-Mexican man who looked to be in his late twenties, but was most likely in his early thirties. The Fourth Endbringer, or Ukemochi, as she had been named, looked less like a world-ending threat, and more like the personification of the male fantasy.

"And how would you know what a tinker 'sex-doll' looks like Director Reyes?" I covered my lips as a smirk formed, some of the other Directors laughed at the not-so-subtle jab. It came from the Director of San Francisco, California. She had a suit dress with a neat-looking knit scarf on her neck, pale pink lipstick on a face that could be described as a brunette in her late thirties.

"W-What?! I mean s-she, the Enbringer just looks so..." Directors Reyes stammers, blushing at the insinuation. This caused me to giggle quite a bit. 

"I think the word you're looking for is 'unreal', Director Reyes." The Director from San Francisco said this while wagging her eyebrows. 

"That's enough from you Ms. Franklin, and you as well Mr. Reyes. Dragon, please continue." The Chief Director chastised them with an amused tone as she mentioned for Dragon to continue her explanation.

"Yes well, Ukemochi has shown the following powers during her first appearance in Kyushu, Japan." Before Dragon continues to explain, she reveals a few sets of footage taken from different points of view.

"The first of which is a Striker ability that lets her manipulate organic matter and create life. Ukemochi used this ability to revert and improve Kyushu's plant life. The trees she created were capable of rapidly absorbing seawater and radiation. The plants and fruit-bearing trees seemed to exude minor healing properties as those that ate them were cured of radiation poisoning." Dragon said this as a Director from Atlanta raised his hand. She motioned for him to ask his question. 

"Can these plants be reproduced? Perhaps they could be planted in areas that Behemoth has made uninhabitable?"

"Preliminary testing has lead me to believe that the plants can be reproduced, though it is unknown as to when the trees will start producing seeds." Dragon said this before giving pause, waiting, just in case one of us wanted to ask another question. After a brief moment, she continues once again.

"Ukemochi's Striker ability is also capable of creating new species. This includes the previously extinct and recently revived species of bird known as the Dodo. However, the fauna Ukemochi creates is far from normal. Take this species for example." Dragon then reveals pictures and footage of various insects and animals I had never seen before. The insects were beautiful, butterflies that had gemstone-like wings, musical bees that buzzed to catchy rhythms, and beetles that produced miniature fireworks.

The animals, on the other hand, were unsettling, to say the least. I don't think I was the only was one that was disgusted by the sight of deers that had multiple unblinking eyes on their antlers. Nor was I the only one that was shocked to see the blue bunnies. They seemed harmless at first, thumping around the forest and playing with children and their parents. However, when one of the deer strayed too close, the rabbits swarmed around it. Crunching and squelching noises came from the starving colony, leaving the skeleton of what used to be a deer in their bloody wake.

"What the fuck?" Director Reyes said what I had been meaning to say. The footage was disturbing, to say the least. It subtly reminded me of my time in Ellisburg. Of creatures that had too many teeth, crawling over one of my men and leaving his skeleton behind.

"This new species, recently dubbed Killer Rabbit of Kyushu by Japanese Zoologists, have been tested. They seem to be completely docile and even loving towards humans, but seeing as they are carnivorous, they have adopted a swarm tactic to hunt prey. We offered to round up and destroy the animals, but the Japanese Government declined. They stated that these new animals were a gift from Ukemochi, and were not to be disturbed. They were also run through Master Stranger protocols and all officials came out negative." As Dragon said this I visibly stiffened, the creatures were so similar to the ones in Ellisburg, yet so different. I couldn't decide whether I was okay with it or not...

"And what of these Dodos? Are they also 'harmless'?" Director Franklin said this with a noticeable distaste for the creatures. 

"The Dodos are also harmless, though they have four new adaptations due to being designed by Ukemochi," Dragon says this as she reveals pictures of the dodo birds. They were shocking, to say the least.

"This new species of Dodo Bird comes in different shades of pink. They are capable of flight even though their wings have not changed in size. Their legs have grown thick and are capable of launching the dodos birds into the air. The highest recorded height is 6.73 feet. Their final adaptation is their tongue." I visibly shiver and grow uncomfortable at the next few pictures Dragon displays.

"The Dodo tongues have been replaced by an octet set of collapsible appendages. Said appendages are flesh based tentacle-shaped tongues used to grapple and wrap around fruit and insectile prey. They seem to have been given a friendly demeanor towards humans, and have even prevented a few people from tripping or otherwise falling." Dragon said this in a quick, yet detailed explanation. I was starting to lose my cool.

Tentacles...Of all the damn things a bird could have, it had to be tentacles. Damn squiggly things that crushed private Malcolm and dragged his corpse into an alleyway. The Ellisburg flashbacks were becoming more apparent, but I stayed strong. I wasn't about to breakdown in front of my fellow Directors.

"Ukemochi's second Striker ability is the power to manipulate inorganic substances. She used this ability to repair and rebuild the entirety of Kyushu in less than four hours." Dragon then proceeded to show a slideshow of the island. 

It was clean...Gorgeous, and certainly not what she imagined Japan would look like. There were buildings that rivaled the PRT Headquarters in both size and design. Some were architectural marvels, looking for ancient and brand new. Kyushu was now a sight to see, perhaps she'd visit during her retirement. Minus the eldritch Dodos.

"Why? Why would an Endbringer do this?" This question was posed by Director Armstrong. 

"That question has been asked by many people over the course of the week since Ukemochi and Gwyllgi first surfaced. A question we still don't have the answer to. It doesn't follow any discernible patterns, and even I am having trouble predicting where the pair will end up next." Dragon says this in a rather disappointed tone as I slowly nod. So the Fourth wasn't hostile, for now at least.

"This brings us to the Fifth Endbringer. Ukemochi's partner and mount, Gwyllgi. Named after the Welsh hellhound with a baleful breath." Dragon reveals the footage of the Fifth and I gasp in horror. That 'Thing' was not right to look at. It was a creature no man or woman should ever lay eyes on. It had large, leathery wings, pulsating veins on pale skin, and hooves shaped like human fingers. It was grotesque and alien. Especially it's head.

Instead of eyes, Gwyllgi had a head covered in flaps of skin as if someone had woven the world's worst pie. That wasn't its scariest feature, however, as my eyes laid upon its tongue. Undulating and freakishly long, slick with saliva that looked more like blue pus.

I noticed that most of my compatriots were also in a state of horrified shock. It seems I wasn't the only one disturbed by the image. Though for something so violently unnatural, it begged the question. How were there no casualties?

"Dragon, how did we sustain no casualties when encountering this...thing? Gwyllgi, I mean." It was Chief Director Costa-Brown that asked in my stead. A question that most of us Directors had been wondering.

"Gwyllgi was non-hostile upon arriving on Kyushu's shores. Though there were a few capes and armed civilians at the ready, Gwyllgi made no attempts to attack them, preferring to aid Ukemochi's attempts at rebuilding infrastructure and keep to itself.

"This passive demeanor soon changed, upon the arrival of multiple foreign capes." Dragon then reveals some footage taken by one of her suits. 

It showed Gwyllgi growing increasingly uncomfortable as the group neared a clearing. As the capes entered the clearing, some of them, including Eidolon, readied their powers. The threatening display causing the Endbringer to roar at them before it jumped into the...angular pink tree. 

Something that big did not have any right to have a Mover rating, and yet it did...It was horrifying, to say the least. At this point, I was curious enough to ask a question.

"What caused Gwyllgi to attack?" I ask in a calm voice, masking the fear that made my stomach churn. The sound of its roar was worse than everything I had heard during my time in Ellisburg. 

"A few thinkers and I have concluded that the offensive stances the capes took caused Gwyllgi to go on the offensive. In theory, we believe that Ukemochi and Gwyllgi share a bond. When something that threatened Ukemochi arrived in the clearing, Gwyllgi quickly went on the offensive in an attempt to defend his partner." Dragon stated this as I pondered in thought. Nodding idly as the Director from Las Vegas asked the next question.

"If Gwyllgi went on the offensive when capes were pointing powers and weapons at it, why didn't it attack the Japanese tried to attack it?"

"The Japanese capes, including the Sentai Elite, quickly laid down their arms once they realized what was happening. I along with a few others believe that this display allowed the local capes to go unharmed." Dragon says this before pausing once again, waiting for more questions. The other Directors and I gave her a nod, allowing her to continue.

"The following footage shows Gwyllgi's powers. It seems to be capable of phasing through matter and is also capable of creating a smoke-like substance that changes the subject's perception of time." That thing...Gwyllgi, jumped into the huge tree, then thick blue smoke began to rise from the ground. It covered a good portion of the clearing, a few capes who could see through it started firing through it. It was chaos...

"Dear God, it's a Mover and a Stranger..." One of the Directors I was unfamiliar stated what most if not all of us were thinking...It was an Endbringer capable of coming out of anywhere, and unless you were immune to the gas, you couldn't escape it...

"Yes, we have included those ratings in Gwyllgi's classification. Now let's continue with the footage. The events that followed the smokescreen are what I would describe as strange." Dragon says as she continued to play the footage.

"As you can see, in a matter of seconds, Ukemochi multiplies and extends her tentacles. Grabbing every single cape and one of my suits before dragging them away from the smoke. Gwyllgi then rises from the ground before it gets captured in a round layer of what we later found out was diamond. Then Ukemochi launches herself from a pillar and displays the ability to modify her physical form. She does this by expanding her buttocks to and extremely large size, which she then used to crash into Gwyllgi." What the fuck did my eyes just witness?! That ass was HUGE. It was out of this world big and Gwyllgi survived the attack. Though I supposed the last part was easy to understand due to the invulnerability most Endbringers had.

"My suits couldn't capture a clear image of what transpired after Ukemochi crashed into Gwyllgi. Though I assumed that she somehow calmed him down. After the dust cleared, Ukemochi and Gwyllgi made their escape by leaping into the tree." Dragon finished her explanation.

"Have you had any luck locating where they went Dragon?" Director Armstrong asked this question. I, on the other hand, was busy thinking about getting myself another glass of whiskey. Dialysis be damned, I needed a drink after what I just witnessed.

"I have actually. For those of you who didn't see the news last night, my satellites, along with a few offshore new networks, broadcasted a city that sprung up from the Pacific Ocean. I must warn all of you that the place I am about to show if visually disorienting. It has caused multiple people to collapse from the dizziness. One thinker described it as the visual equivalent of LSD." Dragon asked all of us for consent after that. Though most of us were hesitant, we all agreed that we needed to know what we were dealing with. That was how I saw it...

Spires, towers, and oddly shaped building that made my eyes itch. The world around the place seemed to curve inward, and the buildings never stayed put. They were bloated and then they were squeezing inward. Tentacles and other things were wrapped around the structures. At the center of it all was a statue. It was as if someone had added a stripper's body to an octopus. The octopus stripper had huge wings that covered its immense chest. It made her sick to her stomach.

Suddenly, Dragon cuts the feed as a few Directors excuse themselves, myself included. I didn't know my body was shaking as I got up. It was hard not to get nauseous after what I just witnessed. My face was twisted in an unsettling grimace, my legs wobbly as I approached the drinks tray on the left corner of my office.

As I reached the table, I leaned into it, catching my breath. I felt weak after seeing that place. My ears were ringing, causing the meeting to sound muffled as I continued to steady myself. It wasn't right, nothing about that place was right. That place was where Ukemochi and Gwyllgi were located...

It was a place of nightmares...

My hands, still shaking but not as much as before reached for the whiskey bottle. Uncorking it and pouring another glass full. I ignored the alcohol mixing with the melted ice as I gulped down the whiskey. I ignored the heated sounds of arguments. I ignored it all, due to the dizziness and the ringing in my ears. 

The burn in my throat and the numbness it soon brought helped me get a hold of myself. The slight buzz in my head helped calm me down. If only I still had my kidneys, then I wouldn't have to get a dialysis tonight. That, made me sigh as I slid my back on the wall, sitting my fat ass on the ground. God the stress is getting to me, drinking in the middle of a meeting of all things. Still, the alcohol helped to relax me. 

My face forming a somewhat satisfied expression as the ringing in my ears ceased. I was content to let the meeting go on witho-!

"-I repeat! Ukemochi and Gwyllgi have been spotted in Ellisburg!" Dragon announcement was what brought me back.

"What?!" I shouted as I turned to face the projector, revealing the two Endbringers phasing out of edges of Quarantine Walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> NEXT TIME ON 'Can Endbringers be Dummy Thicc?', THICCBRINGER & TINY VS NILBOG!
> 
> Mini-Contest Update:
> 
> I forgot to state that the Pun name doesn't have to be R'lyeh related. Stuff like Thicclantis or Asslantis. Any ancient or fantasy place with a THICC pun will do. XD


	6. Fanart Commission Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final piece for Thiccbringer Ukemochi! Tiny's final look will be post soon, along side a size comparison
> 
> NOTE: I DO NOT PERMIT THE USAGE OF THIS ART ANYWHERE. This piece was made by 196_nori my irl friend.


	7. Chapter 1-3: Monstrous Indignation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreword:  
> I wanted to add more to this chapter, but I felt like it would delay the posting a bit further. It would also make the chapter go all over the place. So I decided to split this chapter into three parts. This is the first part of the Nilbog vs Ukemochi arc. An interlude and a 2nd part will be written after this one. 
> 
> Warnings:  
> This chapter contains Eldritch Horror combined with sexual memes. You have been warned.

"-that's why Spirited Away will always hold the title as one of the best Isekais of all time. It is the forefather to the Isekai genre after all. Though I must admit that being turned into a vending machine and fighting dungeons was a truly inspired idea." I say this to Tiny through our mental bond as we exited the angles. Tiny's titanic wings blow particles of dust and dead leaves away as we landed.

We were surrounded by a storming landscape. Torrential rain petered the structures that were fantasy in design. The wind blew on buildings, both tall and short. The trees and grass were slick with moisture. The sky itself was darkened by stormcloud, the occasional crackling of thunder reverberating throughout the area.

The buildings were pieces of modern architecture that were rebuilt into a more medieval theme and improved upon over the years. They were well built, but they certainly didn't hold a candle to my masterpiece. The homes had become gaudy in appearance, resized doors fitted to accommodate bigger beings. The workplaces and shops had been turned into nesting grounds. The poor movie theater had been transformed into a play theater, with a hellacious throne placed at the center of the front row. The structures looked nice on the outside but were easily breakable, at least with the use of my right hand. I rolled my eyes in distaste as I began to concentrate on the denizens of this so-called 'paradise'.

The Creatures of Ellisburg or rather the Goblins of Goblin Town had paused due to our entrancingly epic entrance. Perhaps it was because of the sheer shocking awe I exuded with my bodacious body. My breasts bouncing as I raised my chest in pride. Or maybe it was because of Tiny, my Hound of Tindalos who slobbered the same blue pus and smoke in lascivious anticipation.

"Current Status: Excited. Reason: Prey." Tiny says this to me through our connection. His tone was becoming more feral due to his hunger. He didn't need to eat anymore, not with his new physiology, but a buffet of expendable lives made him crave nonetheless. 

"Patience Tiny. We will soon make enemies of these creatures, so please don't try to eat them just yet," I say this with a smile on my face as I continued to gaze upon the denizens of this supposedly detestable settlement.

"Affirmative." Tiny 'said' this with an impatient tone as I returned my attention towards the unsightly underlings of Nilbog.

Life was most certainly different here in Ellisburg. There were organs I had never seen before, and bone shapes that thrilled my senses. Their reproductive organs were certainly interesting, but they didn't interest me as much as their sensory organs. Said organs were programmed for sensory ecstasy. They could perceive colors beyond the human spectrum, and taste things beyond the six realms of flavor. All that and more, bundled together into bodies that would soon be driven to extinction by my babies. It was a shame that these monstrous masterpieces were carved from brutally slaughtered human flesh. 

Though these creatures were fantastical and wondrous in their own right, being the subjects of Nilbog, the supposed 'God-King" slash mass-murderer, made them accessories to a most heinous crime. Molded from the corpses of men, women, and children. The thought of communing with their minds and senses would have been dream-like, were it not for the aforementioned criminal mastermind. The thought of a madman killing people to make monsters out of their flesh reminded me of a bastardized version of The Island of Doctor Monroe. It made the smirk on my face fall, a frown taking its place as I began to analyze them further.

I focused on the creatures based on their forms. It was a simple task with my macroscopic view of all living things. There were so many of them, though sheer numbers did not hinder my 'vision'.

Tall, long-limbed, creatures with bony spears had a difficult time aiming their armaments. These frontline footsoldiers did not know who to attack first. Small creatures with rotund heads held their faces, caustic fluids beginning to pulsate. They held the role of suicide bombers. Lizard-like men were on the walls. Green acidic saliva leaking out from their mouths as their fangs began to extend. They were designed to be fast and deadly. Bird-like creatures with tentacles on their lower halves perched themselves about the colorful Arthurian structures. These and so many more. 

They wore clothes designed to be Fantasy-Esque in theme. It reminded me of the clothes my DnD characters wore, albeit more shabby than heroic. I crossed my arms under my chest in a dissatisfied manner. These creatures needed better tailors. Some of the creatures then began to make their approach, which was what signaled Tiny's spewing of blue smoke.

Tiny's azure smoke flooded the surrounding area, gaining the consistency of mist while in the rain. The monsters that were caught simply paused, their perception of time being stopped by the ominous gas. I smirked as my companion continued to produce the smog, creating an adequate cover for what I had planned. You see I Tiny and I didn't come to Ellisburg alone, far from it. I had an army hidden within the safe confines of my dress, and it was time to summon them into the world.

I grinned maniacally as I ran my fingers through the scaled crevices of my damp dress, forcing the compressed eggs to fall and stick to my hands. Then I clap said hands together, forcing my powers to form a black sphere-like womb. One by one the eggs, which were shaped more like precious stones, began to expand and rapidly evolve. Ninety-nine newly crafted, super cuddly, eldritch critters then began to hatch from the ominous orb. 

The first ones to grow were the Thiccthonians, slithering out of the handheld womb with voracious moaning. Immense flesh-colored worm-like squids that were longer than your average bus and twice as big. They had no eyes and skin that looked bruised and oil-slick. Their long tentacles took the form of EXTRA THICC prehensile legs with no bones, and their teeth looked more like untrimmed toenails. Their acridly acidic saliva and brashly brute strength would allow them to burrow through almost any mundane substance. Their bodies would often pulsate and undulate as they breathed, produced lewd noises and phrases that were reminiscent of Japanese animated pornography. 

Second, came the Spankers of Leng, crawling out of the artificial uterus with squelching chitters. They were towering arachnid horrors that stood just a bit higher than the trees. Dozens of bulging insectile eyes and spine-like hairs dotted their bloated spider-like bodies. Their carapace looked like hardened layers of scab-like flesh undergoing necrosis. Their legs looked like lengthy limbs with random joint placements that ended in blackened human hands. Their pedipalps held the same design except the hands were oversized and were coated with layers of jagged shark-like scales. In place of fangs, they had multiple purple stinger-tipped tentacles. Said stinger tentacles and scaled hands contained a mind-breaking venom that would turn pleasure into pain and vice-versa. Finally, they had spinnerets capable of blasting webs laced with glowing hallucinogenic poison.

Thirdly came the Hunting Hooters, bursting out of the tainted sack with maddening. They were large viperine creatures that were as big as a small plane and twice as long. Their distorted mouths opened upon to reveal multiple rows of jutting human teeth and a serpentine tongue. Their eyes are beady and blackened but designed to function like an eagle's. Their necks were adorned with tendrils that spewed clouds of blinding smoke. They have membranous wings of equally monstrous proportions capable of long-distance flight and aerial maneuvers. Nestled between their great wingspans were perfectly perilous pairs of vein-ridden humanoid gazongas. A terrible titanic team of mammary glands capable of spraying streams of maddening mutagenic milk. All of this was wrapped in their pale, corpse-like skin lined with a multitude of blue veins.

All my 'children' emerged as full-fledged adults and were fully programmed with their unique instincts. Though many would describe them as abhorrent abominations, I couldn't help but find them cute. I had given them life and didn't want any of them to get hurt. In a way, they were all my children, and as their 'mother', I wanted them to live long and happy lives. I smiled with wistful pride because I know that they would destroy everything Nilbog loved.

There exists an age-old debate about whether or not it is righteous to kill a killer, and depending on where you lived, you would steer to the far left or right of the argument. Of course, there were also exceptions to this statement. Those that chose neither side and those that couldn't choose for themselves to name a few. I was not one of them however, as I did not feel any remorse for the sins I would commit on this very night. 

With thirty-two of each fully grown species now flanking my and Tiny's sides and front, it was time to 'birth' the Generals of my adorably assembled army. Three gemstone-like eggs that looked similar to diamonds began to incubate. It took more time and concentration, seeing as they were more powerful than the group I had already assembled.

The first general to squiggle his way out of the dark incubator was Azbthnkor, also known as The Blob that Eats Atrocities and Assholes. He was an amorphous mass of lava-like slime as big as a soccer ball. The goo that composed his body is yellow-green with streaks of purple and it was capable of devouring and selectively melting any material. He would lead the Thiccthonian’s as they destroyed and devoured the city.

The second general to twist her way out was Lw'shuggornah otherwise known as The Plant that Kills and Kinkshames. She was a flower reminiscent of a spiral-shaped venus flytrap coated in shades of pink, orange, and red. She was roughly the same size as Azbthnkor, but she had tendril-like vines with asymmetrical leaves to add to her shape. She was capable of producing a multitude of mind-bending sensations that would bend her prey to her will. She would guide the Spankers of Leng as they slaughtered and shamed Nilbog’s creations.

The third and final General squeeze its way out was Hnah, The Thing that Morphs and Molests. It was a constantly changing meat-colored mass of flesh, tentacles, eyes, and teeth. It was slightly larger when compared to the other two generals as 'it' is comparable to a small car tire. It was proficient at mimicking organic beings that it came in contact with. It was also capable of assimilating its target to add to its shared consciousness, mutating them against their will. It would direct the Hunting Hooters as they transformed and titillated the denizens of Ellisburg.

Unlike the units under their command, the Generals had been born in their infant stages. This was because I had given them unique personalities and the potential to evolve. They were my Pièce De Résistance and crowning achievements, barring ______ of course. They were currently cradled in my arms, a loving smile on my face as I let them wriggle out of my grasp with no resistance. 

"How are you all feeling my Darlings?" I say to the trio as they position themselves on Tiny's spines.

"Hungry," Azbthnkor said this with a vicious voice that sounded like the bubbling echoes of tar and lava.

"Hateful," Lw'shuggornah spoke with a spiteful song akin to the rustling of leaves and calls of animals.

"Horny," Hnah stated this with an orgasmic oration consisting of passionate groans, moans, and tones.

Perhaps I'd given Hnah too much libido. I thought this as my eyes scanned the formerly fearless creatures that began to back away. Then again, perhaps not. 

Shaking my head slightly as I brushed a few locks of my hair behind my ear. It was then that I focused my attention back to the creatures who were crowding at the edges of Tiny's smokescreen. 

"Tiny, it is time!" I say this as I raise my chest and position myself into a more regal pose.

"Affirmative," Tiny says this to me as he roars, his wings flapping as he dispels the smoke. 

The misty blue shroud that had grown to encompass a far radius dissipated, revealing my army to the world. However, before I could continue to give my commands, something else caught my attention. Movement in the walls. Frantic and frazzled folk scurrying about. Machines and maneuvers being utilized at a hurried pace.

During the bastardized birthing of my 'children', I had neglected to notice the workers stationed within the walls. A quizzical expression landed on my features as my eyes moved to look to the side. I couldn't see them the normal way, but my human mannerisms still held.

The PRT agents hidden behind the walls scrambled in a panic betraying the otherwise deadly sense of calm within the town. The neurons within their brains fired signals into their amygdala, hearts raced as their blood pressure rose. Men and women raced to contact other personnel, weapons were being unholstered and precautionary measures were being enacted. Dragon-shaped mechs were patrolling the sky, and observation drones took flight. They were tasked to watch and wait it seemed.

I moved my hands to my lips, covering the smile that grew on my lips. Their worries were certainly amusing, but they hadn't seen true horror yet. It was time to show them and the whole world what I was capable of.

The creatures who had bolstered the courage to approach us faltered as they witnessed what was before them. The smile on my face grew as I 'spoke'.

"Tiny, slowly take us to the center of town. Come along children, it's time we meet the wielder of the Maker shard." I say this as I raise my chest and position myself into a more regal pose.

"Affirmative," Tiny says this to me as we begin to move, his finger-hoofed legs taking languid steps towards our goal.

The rest of my creations followed in suit. Thiccthonians diving into the ground as if it was water, Spankers of Leng crawling on the streets, and Hunting Hooters taking to the skies. This will be fun.

A gentle breeze blew my hair and skirt slightly, adding a soft flair to my decadent features. My swaying skirt revealed my astounding ass, though my decency was covered by my panties. My aforementioned bodacious booty would often jiggle from the thuds of Tiny's movement. My breasts, covered by free-flowing scaled armor, bounced softly. In a way, the motion was almost hypnotic. I didn't question the jiggle physics of my new body, even though I knew that the motions shouldn't have been humanly possible. Then again, I was no longer human.

Tiny was enjoying himself, towering over all of Nilbog's creations. Even the animalistic Changers had paused in his wake. His manifold eyes constantly refocusing as he scanned the area for potential prey. His wings were folded to his sides now. His deadly prehensile tongue snaked idly outside of his mouth, scaring some creatures who dared to approach. With each step he took, more of 'them' backed away.

The Thiccthonians were excited, tunneling beneath the dampened soil. They would often leave the occasional bump, intentionally revealing their positions to the surface dwellers.

The Spankers of Leng were confrontational, and it helped that they took a large amount of space on the streets. They would often plant their deformed hand-shaped legs close to monstrous bystanders in a territorial display. 

The Hunting Hooters were antsy, soaring a few dozen feet above the ground. Their moan-like cries echoed into the night, creating an eerie atmosphere.

Azbthnkor, Lw'shuggornah, and Hnah slowly slipped away in the midst of their more distracting charges. They would reach the far edges of the town and await my signal. They were excited even as they immersed themselves within the environment. I would have to give them extra cuddles later, if they performed a good job that is.

The subjects of Nilbog parted the way as we paraded our way through the streets. Most of them readied their weapons and powers just in case. Some of them started making their way towards their master, preferring to stay close to protect him. A few of the creatures preferred to remain hidden within the buildings, not that it did them any good. We could see them all, regardless of their location. None of them could hide...

It was then that I focused my attention on the botanical life within Ellisburg. The trees and plants within this place were healthy. They were tended to by a few servile servants. The aforementioned trees were geometric or sphere-like in shape. Some topiaries held the form of Nilbog, though a few of them were creatures, most likely his Cherished Children. The grass was trimmed to perfection and flowers splattered color over large gardens. At least Nilbog's minions paid attention to detail. He would have made a fortune making custom creatures for people had he not turned into a mass-murdering sociopath.

Instead of moving through the angles to shorten our path, Tiny rounded through corners that could fit him and moved us through unnecessary detours. It was a comfortable pace for us and the 'kids', but the exact opposite for the PRT and the monsters who called Ellisburg home.

To them, our pace was entirely too slow. Each step Tiny took could lead to a massacre. Each motion could have lead my 'children' to strike. Most of the creatures assumed that I was the weaker link, needing to ride on my mount instead of walking for myself. It was an opinion that was highly amusing. It seems they were unaware of my nature as an Endbringer. I couldn't blame them though, I was a very recent addition to the world. 

It had only been a week since my rebirth, and I had already caused quite the ruckus. The ass-shaped crater in Japan was proof of that. However, the denizens of Ellisburg and their king were blissfully unaware of the two new Endbringers. The aforementioned fact wouldn't stay for long though.

Still, some of the critters thought that by getting rid of me, Tiny would disappear as well. Those who thought so were dead wrong. 

Tiny's mouth began leaking small puffs of blue smoke. He was growing ecstatic. It seems that his many eyes had landed on a few creations that had hateful glares on their inhuman faces. Those scornful looks made him feel things I'd rather not disclose. If I could still sigh through my nostrils, I would have. Still, I had better control over my facial features so my emotionless look stayed true, albeit with slight difficulty. 

His tongue then lobbed dangerously close to one of the creatures so I quickly palmed his back. 

"Tiny no!" I say this to him with a swift statement of annoyance.

"Affirmative. Current Status: Grateful and Arous-!" I quickly take my hands off of him, not wanting to hear the end of that 'statement'.

Ignoring my companion's depraved pants, I focused on the target. He wore a patchwork costume consisting of jarring patterns. His form was completely drenched by the rains, but he didn't feel any discomfort. His body had been deformed from using his power, the swelling lump of biomass stored in his hunchback. He was frail and his legs were suffering from slight muscle atrophy. It seems that he had been sitting on that throne for an inordinate amount of time. He was tense, blood pressure rising as he grew tense. Blood was also pumping into places I'd rather not describe. Sometimes a complete biological view is not always a good thing.

He could see us through his eyes and the eyes of his servants, a sensual woman with inhuman features riding atop a snarling winged thing. Accompanied by an entourage of elated extraterrestrials. He held a prideful opinion. Though Tiny, my 'children', and I held the advantage of size, clearly he, the God-King of Ellisburg, held the advantage. His creations were numerous and easily outnumbered my own. 

Tiny, my 'children', and I haven't made any attempts to attack his servants, which lead him to assume that we weren't looking for a fight. He assumed that I was merely showing strength, perhaps as his equal. He held so many trivial misconceptions about me and my companions. It was a mistake he would soon regret when things turned ugly. Well, uglier than him at least.

Soon enough, Tiny, my 'children', and I entered the clearing at the center of Ellisburg. Nilbog, who was situated on his ridiculous throne, withstood the storming elements as he extended one of his hands forward. He was signaling for us to go no further. 

"Halt! Not one step further! Who goes there?!" He says with a tone that he thought was commanding. In reality, it sounded more like a cry for help. Years without proper human interaction has lead to a decline with regards to his speech patterns.

The wet skin on my tanned face glistens in the moonlight as a smile of superiority lands on my features. My hands trace the sides of my armor dress as a multitude of mouths form in the eyes of the barnacles.

"Prepare yourselves children," I say this through the mental links that I had with them as I gracefully slide off of Tiny's back. My sapphire skirt sways with the stormy winds as my ass and breasts jiggle. I then flip my hair with my left hand in a dramatic manner as I begin to speak.

"Who are we?" I speak with a multitude of loud voices taken from Disney Princesses as I Jojo pose in a threatening manner. I pause for dramatic effect, but Nilbog is having none of it as he begins to retort.

"Yes. Who ar-!" He says this in a tone that sounded sad rather than impatient as I cut him off. Most of his creations tense and scowl at my swift disrespect.

"We are the orphan Children of the Warrior and Scholar! The destined friends and foes of humanity!" My chorus of princess voices echoes loudly as I continued my speech. My threatening pose holds as a serious look adorns my features.

"The bringers of destruction!" I say this as my left-hand motions for Tiny.

"The givers of life!" I say this as I shove my right hand in between my breasts for emphasis.

"Our elder siblings are Behemoth, Leviathan, and the Simurgh as well as seventeen younger brothers and sisters who have yet to awaken!" The voices coming from my armor dress grow louder, enough to echo through a moderate portion of the city.

"We are," I say this as I stretch my arms outward in a cross pose, "THE ENDBRINGERS!" As if on cue, lightning crackled in the sky at the end of my last sentence. It was a great addition to the eldritch warcries that Tiny and my 'children' produced during the finale.

To my surprise, Nilbog begins clapping. His laughter echoes into the stormy night as he begins to speak.

"Surely you jest! You jest! There are only three Endbringers you and your pet couldn't possibly be one of those things." Nilbog says this in a strained voice of delight.

I give Nilbog my rendition on an eerily calm smile. He thought that I was crazy. He thought that I was playing a joke on him. He thought all of this even when he saw my smile.

Nilbog didn't believe me, instead, he believed that I was playing a joke on him. His foolish denial got the better of him as he guffawed insanely. His hideous hidden face turning red from the sheer amount of laughter. His creations cackle with him in tandem.

"You're fibbing, you're fibbing!" Nilbog shouts amidst the sea of laughter.

"No, I'm not," I say this with confident voices. Tiny barking out a laugh upon seeing the 'God-King's' denial.

"That's not possible! Why have you come here? What could an Endbringer possibly want from a God?" Nilbog's endorphin levels began to spike as he spoke with a tone that he thought was jovial. His statement makes me grin, I'm glad he asked.

"It's quite simple really," I say this as I raise my right hand and perform a crisp-sounding snap.

All at once, Tiny and my 'children' burst into action. 

The Thiccthonians rapidly rose from the ground, engulfing as many creatures as they could. Their thicc, lengthy, leg-like limbs lashed and coiled as their hentai moaning fills the town's center. The last thing those poor souls heard was the erotic cries of a female saying they were bigger than her husband.

The Spankers of Leng swiftly scurried atop the nearby buildings, grabbing as many monsters as they could. Their spiny, bulbous, eye-studded spinnerets spewed sickening streams of shining silk as they moved. The unfortunate monsters that were caught in the webs began to see the sexualized form of their hearts desire.

The Hunting Hooters frenziedly flew above the scene, blinding as many minions as they could. Their veiny, bloated, bimbo boobies blasted beams of liquid mutagenic madness as they swooped in on their prey. The pitiful creatures splashed by the monstrous milk began to rampage against their brethren as their bones and organs began to break and rearrange.

Tiny spread his wings as his tongue lashed and stabbed. Each monster that was stabbed by his tongue immediately withered away into ancient husks. Then, cerulean eldritch energies swirled around him as he cast an offensive spell. It resulted in a blinding blue blast that reduced the creatures around him into dust. After he finished showing off, he took off into the angles of a building in search of more prey.

I smiled an evil smile as Tiny and my 'children' created chaos throughout the city, spreading their 'love' to those that needed it. My eyes twinkled with devious delight as I sensed Nilbog's pain. He was in denial about the situation, an existential crisis happening within the confines of his brain as his shard continuously lost signals connected to his multiple minions. 

"We came here to kill you and destroy everything you know love~." My voices were heard with clarity in the midst of the mind-boggling massacre. Once my 'children' had finished playing, they spread out to destroy the rest of Ellisburg.

"You...YOU FUCKING BIIIIIIITCH!" Nilbog shouts this as he pushes his hands forward, expending all of the biomass he has stored to create an enormous malformed brute.

The hairy gorilla-shaped giant rushed towards me in a heated rage. I blow a kiss towards it as I analyze its physical form. Its muscles were strong but hurriedly formed. It had chinks in its crimson carapace-like skin. Its eyes were focused on my face, as it was pre-programmed to crush my face into the ground. It didn't see my left hand palming my waist as my skirt began to retract. It assumed that I had resigned myself to death as I stayed in place, bending my knees and swaying my hips. 

'GRAAARGH!' The ape-like creature roars as it leaps mid charge, raising its oversized fists as it aimed to pulverize me. All its energy was being focused on its arms, as such the lowers half of its body was almost relaxed.

Let's dance big boy! I think this to myself as I raise my left leg and swing my hips towards its unguarded abdomen. The creature misses the chance to hit me as I dodge whilst attacking. Using the creature's momentum against it as its stomach collides with my tensed ass at the last second. The resulting force was enough to leave a gaping ass-shaped hole on its lower body. 

The gore splatter from my counterattack drenches my armor dress in blood. The monster crumpling backward as I reposition myself to face Nilbog. He was shouting something unintelligible as more of the surviving creatures rush towards me.

I wonder how the others are doing. I think this to myself I ready my body for the oncoming horde. I place both my hands on each of my hilariously large ass cheeks. 

It is time to release the multiple secrets locked within the DUMMY THICC depths of my Anal Abyss! I think this to myself as turned to point my ass towards the rush of raging beasts.

"Rise from the Depths, Ygf'urghlia ot Dagon!" I shout this as a sickeningly green glow emanates from my panties to encompass the stormy landscape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
> I finished my exam so I'm back to writing! I've been distracted by baking macarons and horror video games ever since I finished.
> 
> This chapter was supposed to contain write-ups for the generals, but I felt that it would be better to give them their own chapter entirely.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading Can Endbringers be Dummy Thicc?. If you enjoyed the chapter, please consider leaving a comment. Also, please feel free to criticize and point out any grammatical errors including spelling.
> 
> Translations:  
> Ygf'urghlia ot Dagon! - Derriere of Dagon

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> Phew! Writing fanfiction is more difficult than I thought! Thank you for reading my first chapter! I hope you were a least a little bit entertained by it. If you enjoyed reading please consider leaving a comment!
> 
> SPOILER: BUILD
> 
> First CYOA: Worm CYOA 1
> 
> Nature of Entry: Endbringer  
> Difficulty: World Breaker (+12 Points)  
> Powers: N/A  
> Companions: The Freaks (-1 Point)  
> Perks: Blank, Shattered Limited, First Impressions, Additional Core, Alien Nature (-5 Points)  
> Complications: None  
> (-6 Points as penalty for taking a Companion and Choosing a 2nd CYOA)
> 
> Second CYOA: Eldritch Revelations [+3 Choices]
> 
> Gifts: Eldritch Guard Dog, The Architect, Flesh Sculptor [-3 Choices]


End file.
